I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me
by Dlynn
Summary: Edward has to leave Bella to save her life, but Bella doesn't know that. While Edward left, Jacob came into the picture and helps put Bella back together, but what happens when Edward comes back and sees what Bella has been up too,
1. Ch1 The Beginning of an End Relationship

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**Summary: Edward has to leave Bella to save her life, but she doesn't know that. While Edward left, Jacob came into the picture and helps put her back together, but what happens when Edward comes back and sees what Bella has been up too.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 1-The Beginning of an End Relationship

Edward:

"Are you sure we should be doing this, I've grown to like Forks," Alice told Carlisle.

We were all gathered in the living room, I was quiet through the whole coversation, Carlisle came up with a plan to stop Victoria faster, but to do it we have to leave Forks...and Bella.

"Until we finally destroy Victoria, then we can come back," Carlisle was looking at me while he was speaking to everyone else.

"How long?" Esme asked him.

"Maybe a month or two, depends on how long we can catch her,"

I began to leave and head out the door,

"Edward..." Carlisle called my name, "you know it's the right thing to do, she'll understand after we destroy Victoria."

I quickly glanced at Carlisle and then I left to go see Bella before she gets home from school.

* * *

Bella: 

School was finally over for today, it felt like it was dragging on for such a long time, when I drove up to my house, I noticed Edward leaning up against his Volvo that was parked in the street.

I parked in my driveway, I turned my ignition off and got out of my truck, and then I ran up to him up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I missed you at school."

For some reason Edward wasn't smiling, he just looked at me, "we should go for a walk," he said smoothly.

We walked around my house and headed into the forest on the trail, both of us didn't exchange a word until we were on the trail.

Edward turned to face me, I was starting to feel nervous, "we need to talk, Bella."

"Okay let's talk," I looked up at him I wanted to find a smile on his face, but he didn't give me one.

"We're leaving," he said quietly, but it was loud enough for me to hear every word clearly.

I was in total shock, "Why now?" 

"It's time Bella,"

"Alright then, I'm coming with you," I told him straight forward.

"No Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes watching me absorb what he just said to me.

"You...don't...want...me?"

"No," he told me very quickly, "but you'll understand later."

I just shook my head, Edward kissed my forehead, but I couldn't look at him, "Goodbye, Bella."

He wrapped his arms around me, and was holding me for a while, but I didn't dare to touch him, I felt if I didm he might evaporate and I'll never see him again, "Please don't leave Edward."

"I must Bella," He kissed me one more time on the forehead and then he was gone in an instant, after I realized he was really gone, it started to rain. I still stood where I was standing, being soaked in the rain.

All of a sudden something snapped in my brain I began walking deeper into the forest, was I being foolish and trying to find Edward, who can run much faster than I could, I didn't know why, but I kept walking, with a huge hole in my heart.

* * *

**I hope you liked it better then the old one, I'm going get rid of the other chapters because it will be too confusing. Thank You****For Understanding Please R&R.**


	2. Ch2 Lost and Found

I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me

By Dlynn

This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.

Also Jacob, Embry and Quil are not werewolves yet.

P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.

Chapter 2-Lost and Found

Jacob:

"Great, it's a Friday night and it's pouring rain outside," Embry, Quil and I were sitting in my living room watching television.

"Hey at least it's the weekend," Embry told me, but I didn't care,

"But there's nothing to watch on Friday night," Quil was flipping through the channels and coming up with a new commercial on each channel.

"Well keep searching," I told him.

"If you guys keep complainning, I'm going throw you guys out," Billy shouted at us from the kitchen.

"But Dad I live here," I told him.

"Well I'll drop you off at your sisters', then I be rid of your complaning every night," he laughed, but I wasn't in the mood.

Suddenly the phone rang in the kitchen, "I got it," I got up from my chair and picked up the phone in the kitchen, "hello?"

"Hello, Jacob? This is Charlie,"

"Hey Charlie is everything okay you kind of sound like your out of breath."

"I can't find Bella, she's missing, Her truck is here, but I called all her friends and they don't know where she is, I'm really worried."

"I'm coming over, don't worry Charlie we'll find her." I hanged up the phone and looked at Billy, "Bella is missing, Charlie needs help finding her."

"Go on I call Sam and the others and they'll catch up with you guys."

I went back into the living room, "Bella is missing, come on we need to find her,"

"Isn't she the girl you have a serious crush on" Quil smirked.

"Shut up," I grabbed my coat, and Embry, Quil and I hopped in my Dad's car and drove to Forks.

* * *

Bella:

I felt weak from walking in the woods, I tripped a few times, the hole in my chest continued to hurt and grow, I felt like I was falling apart, "I can't take this pain anymore," I told myself, I fell on my knees, and my fingers were deep in the mud.

I was lost, I had no idea where I was, or what would happen to me if no one would find me.

* * *

Jacob:

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house and we noticed more people were in front of his house, Charlie must be putting together a search party.

Embry, Quil and I joined them, "Jacob, I'm so glad you came to help me, you and your friends should check the forest trails in the back of house," Charlie told me.

We went around the back and walked on the trail, we turned on our flashed lights and were calling out for Bella.

Later we hit a fork in the trail, "We should split up, you guys meet me back here in a half an hour."

"Make sure you don't get lost," Embry told me before we split up.

I kept calling for Bella, I started running and shouted louder, my head was getting soaked so I pulled my hood up.

* * *

Bella:

My hand found a tree branch and I began to pull myself up, I need to find the trail, but my legs were so sore, it hurt walking, but I kept walking.

Suddenly I noticed a light, it must be someone with a flashlight, I tried to follow the light but it was so hard, all of a sudden I felt a huge sharp pain in chest, I had to stop and lean up against a tree.

I didn't want to lose sight off the light, so screamed as loud as I could to get that person's attention.

* * *

Jacob:

While I was about to turn around and head back I heard a scream, far off but I heard it, could it be Bella, is she in pain? I began running off the trail toward where I heard the screaming.

I pushed the tree branches away from me, but some of them were cutting on my face, neck and hands, but I didn't stop running.

* * *

Bella:

I couldn't scream anymore, I was breathing heavily, I continued to walk forward but slowly, my vision became blurry, and then I was about to pass out.

"Bella?"

I heard a familar male voice calling out my name, but it was too difficult to see where he is, I began to hear foot steps getting closer to me, but I lost all strength in my legs, and collapsed, although I didn't hit the wet muddy ground, instead I was caught by two arms.

"It's okay, you're safe," those were the final words I heard before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Jacob:

Thank god Bella is alright, I picked her up and carried her back to the trail and met up with Embry and Quil, we rushed back to Charlie's house, no one was there, "Embry, Quil go find Charlie and tell him that Bella is found."

They took the car and went to go get Charlie, I took Bella inside the house, and wrapped her in a blanket that was on one of the chairs in the living room and layed her down on the couch, she was shivering, I was rubbing her fore arms to keep her warm.

Suddenly Charlie barged through the front door and ran to the couch.

"Isabella, oh my god," he sighed with great relief that Bella was found and then walked over to me and shook my hand with great force, "Thank you so much Jacob,"

"I'm glad to help, Charlie," I couldn't stop looking at Bella, "I better get going, I need to take Embry and Quil home."

"I'll see you later Jacob,"

Before I headed out the door, I looked at Bella one more time, I felt so much better after seeing Bella was okay and out of danger.

Embry, Quil and I got into the car and drove back to La Push, I was totally distracted from Embry and Quil's conversation, all I could think about was Bella.

"Hey Jacob, I guess you're kind of happy that you're the one who found Bella," Quil smirked, that got my attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the one who rescued Bella, you're her savour, etc..."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care if I was the one who found her, as long as she's safe."

"Sure Jacob," Embry laughed.

* * *

I know it doesn't look good, but please trust me, after a few chapters it will be better. Please R&R.


	3. Ch3 First Date

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 3-First Date

Jacob:

It's been about a month since I found Bella that night, and I haven't heard anything from Charlie yet, I started working on my car, "The Rabbit," but I couldn't help but stop working for a minute and not think about Bella, she looked like she was in so much pain when I found her.

Something was also bothering me, Quil disappeared for two weeks and now he's hanging out with Sam, Paul and Jared. I don't understand, Quil barely talks to Embry and I now, also he starts to become more taller and muscular.

One day I was working in my garage finishing up on my car, and Charlie came up behind, "Hey Jacob."

I set down my tools and turned around, "Hey Charlie, my dad's not here."

"Actually I came to talk to you,"

I was a little suprised, "okay, what's up?"

"It's about Bella,"

Finally I hear news about Bella, "what about her?"

"Ever since Edward moved away, she's been taking it pretty hard and I'm worried about her."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I was hoping you could take her out, like to the movies, or Port Angles, anywhere."

"Sure Charlie, I have nothing planned this weekend."

"Thank you so much Jacob."

* * *

Bella:

After dinner I worked on my homework in the kitchen, Charlie barely talked to me all day, but he turned off the television and came into the kitchen and sat at the table, "Bella we need to talk."

I set my pen down and looked up.

"I've been really worried about you Bella,"

I hope Charlie wasn't trying to convince me to go live with Renee again.

"The carnival in Port Angles is open this weekend and I really wish you and Jacob could go."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, he was the one who found you when you were lost,"

"Dad, I'm not sure I'm ready to date yet,"

"Bella please do it for me or you're going to move back with your mom," Charlie got up and left the kitchen.

I was in shock that he said that, but I began to think, I should thank Jacob for finding me and I guess one date with Jacob couldn't hurt.

On Saturday I was getting ready for Jacob to pick me up, I pulled on my cropped black sweater over my blue top, and slipped on my favorite brown boots.

Jacob came by my house around 3:00 p.m.

* * *

Jacob:

I was so proud of myself that I finished on the Rabbit, I drove to Bella's house to pick her up.

When I reached her house, I parked on the side of the street, after I got out of my car I felt a little tense, but I walked up to the front door, I knocked on the front door, and a few seconds later Bella opened the door.

"hey," I noticed Bella looked great.

She smiled at me and then grabbed her black purse, "hi Jacob."

* * *

Bella:

I got into Jacob's car and we drove to Port Angles, "I never really got the chance to thank you for finding when I was...lost."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad that you were found."

I bit my bottom lip, I felt a little embarressed, "so anything happened to you lately?"

"I finally finished putting together this car I'm driving,"

"You put this car together?" I was suprised.

Jacob nodded, "Yep, I'm pretty good with my hands, I love taking stuff apart and putting them back together, although my dad finds it annoying."

A half an hour later, we reached the carnival, we went to the ticket booth and bought two tickets.

"I never been to a carnival before,"

"Really, you never been to a carnival before, doesn't Phoenix have carnivals." Jacob asked.

"They do but my mother was terrified of me going to them, she always thought I would be kidnapped or something,"

Jacob began to laugh, "Is that why you decided to move to Forks?"

"I guess I was really tired of my mother worrying about me,"

"Well I'm going to make your going to remember this day,"

"Oh boy..." I joked.

Jacob took my hand and lead me through the crowd toward the Ferris Wheel, the lady in charge of the Ferris Wheel strapped me and Jacob in.

When the Ferris Wheel started to move, I just remembered that I had a problem with hights, when we started to reach the top I wrapped my arms around Jacob's arm.

I started to feel less tensed after a few spins.

Later we got off the Ferris Wheel, "what did you think of it?" he asked me.

"A little scary at first," I laughed a little, "so what should we do next?"

"How about I win you a stuff animal," He suggested.

I blushed a little, when we walked to one of the game booths I noticed something different about Jacob, he began to notice I was looking her over.

"Is something wrong Bella?"

"I noticed that you look older than sixteen, you almost look like twenty-five."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah people tell me that,"

We made it to the game booths, Jacob looked around to pick one out, then he picked out the gun shooting range.

Jacob grabbed the gun and small rubber ducks were moving left to right, he began shooting each duck and wasn't missing a single shot, I was suprised on how Jacob was shooting so well.

"Great job son, pick which stuff animal you want," said the old man behind the booth.

Jacob looked at the stuff animals hanging up, he chose the bule-gray wolve, that looked so cute, after the old man gave Jacob the stuff animal, Jacob looked at me and smiled "here you go."

He gave me the cute wolf stuff animal, I smiled at him and hugged the stuff animal, "thanks."

I couldn't help but smile at him, we went for a walk around the carnival and we just talked.

We sat on a bench and kept on talking, "how did your Dad get you out of the house,"

"Charlie threatened me to send me back to live with my mom, but I'm glad I came here with you,"

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yep, did my dad forced you to take me out?"

He sighed, "Yeah, he came to my house tasered me until I said I would take you out," Jacob began to laugh.

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder and began laughing with him, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Whatever made you think that?" He smiled.

I just looked at him and I couldn't contain my smile, Jacob was so much fun to talk too.

Suddenly our fun stopped, Mike Newton came up and interrupted Jacob on purpose, "Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

I noticed Jacob didn't look too happy, "Hi Mike, I'm okay."

There suddenly a silenced moment, I could feel there was lightening bouncing between Jacob and Mike, "Mike, this is Jacob Black, I think you remembered him from last year,"

"Not really," Mike was starting to be rude to Jacob, and that started to bother me, "the gang is here, Bella do you want to hang out with us? Jacob could come too."

Jacob looked at me, but I lightly glared at Mike, because I was disappointed in him, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Jessica and I aren't getting along right now and it would feel too werid, and besides I haven't seen Jacob in a while and were just catching up."

I knew I kind of threw Mike under the bus, but he was being rude to Jacob and I just wanted to hang out with Jacob right now.

"Okay, I'll see you later Bella," Mike walked away and he didn't look too happy.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you could be that cruel," Jacob laughed.

"Was I really that mean?"

"You could of made him cry just by stairing at him,"

"Well he was being very disrespective towards you, and I didn't like that,"

Jacob smiled at me and I smiled back, "Well lets keep going," he took my hand again and lead me to the carousel but it didn't look like a regular carousel, "They call it a Carousel Derby."

When we got on to the carousel platform, I noticed there were two seaters.

We pick a out a horse and Jacob helped me up and then he got on and sat behind me, "the front seat has a seat belt," he helped me put on my seat belt, my back was up against Jacob's chest, I began to blush a little, I hoped Jacob didn't see my face.

The man controlling the ride spoke into the microphone, he told everyone he was about to start the ride, I hanged on to the railing in front of me with the stuff animal between my legs, and then Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt more closer to Jacob, and I began to blush more.

The Carousel began to move and then it started to move faster, Jacob was holding me tighter and I could feel the wind hitting my face.

After the ride was over, Jacob helped me off the horse and we got off the platform.

We both realized that it was getting dark, "How about one more ride," I suggested.

He smiled at me, "alright."

"Hey you two love birds, why don't you try this ride," Jacob and I turned around in the direction of the voice we just heard, and it was the love boat ride.

Jacob and I both went read, "Well I guess it can't hurt," I told him.

"Yeah, just for laughs" he agreed.

We climbed in one of the small boats, I looked down the tunnel and it looked almost completly dark, and we were going to be the only ones in the tunnel

The boat started to go into the tunnel, and I couldn't see Jacob who was sitting next to me.

When we were in the middle of the tunnel, the ride stopped, "Hey Jacob what's going on."

"I don't know...HEY WHAT'S GOING ON," Jacob yelled back at the guy operating but there wasn't an answer.

"Should we get out?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure,"

Suddenly we both heard footsteps walking down the tunnel put we couldn't see the person, "Maybe someone is fixing it," I told Jacob.

"But wouldn't they need a flashlight?" Jacob sounded like he was worried, he put his arm around my shoulder and was holding me tightly.

The footsteps grew louder, as soon as they stopped, it was totally silent, Jacob pulled me closer to him and then suddenly Jacob got hit in the head and I screamed when Jacob fell unconsious, "Jacob, oh my god wake up."

Some grabbed the front of my sweater and pulled me out of the boat, I was about to scream the person pushed me up against the wall, it knocked the breath out of me, my face was in front of the wall, I tried to get away, but the person behind me was too strong.

I could feel the person breathing heavily, "let see what's underneath those clothes," he whispered in my ear.

I was in total shock, I could feel the stranger's hand trying to unbotton my jeans, I did my best to try to push his hands away, he kept pushing me harder up against the wall.

I thought I was done for, but then all of a sudden I heard, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Jacob grabbed the guy that was pinning me up against the wall and beat the crap out of him in the dark.

After he was done, Jacob tried to find me, "Bella?" I grabbed his shoulders and I was breathly heavily, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," I sounded a little shakey, "But what about you?"

"I'll be find let's get out of here,"

I grabbed my stuffed animal and my purse that was on the floor of the boat and we quickly got out of the dark tunnel.

As soon as we got out, Jacob looked me over, "are you sure that your okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you...again,"

"Let's just go," he took my hand gently and we left the fair.

After we got into Jacob's car, Jacob leaned his head back and was breathing heavily, "Jacob do you want me to drive," I asked quietly.

"I just need a minute," he began to feel the back of his head.

"Did you get hit pretty hard?"

"Not too hard, let's get going," Jacob turned on the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot, we were quiet during the ride back to my house.

When Jacob pulled up to my house, we sat there for a little bit, "I had a great night, except for the tunnel thing," I smiled a little.

He smiled back at me, "me too,"

At this time I didn't know what to do, so I decided to just give him a hug, I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck, Jacob wrapped his right arm around my waist and we hugged for a bit, and then I opened the car, "thank you for a interesting day,"

Jacob laughed when he started the ignition, "We should try it again,"

I nodded and then I got out of the car, "call me when you want to do something,"

"Sure,"

"See you later," I closed the car door, and Jacob gave a small wave, before he drove away.

I went inside and Charlie was on the couch watching television, "Hey Bella how was your date with Jacob?"

"It was great, I'm going to bed now, good night Dad,"

"Good night Bella,"

I went upstairs to my room, I placed the gray-blue wolve stuffed animal that Jacob won for me on the small table next to my bed and I got ready for bed, after that I couldn't stop smiling, I really had a great time.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, its going to get more intensed, Please R&R.**


	4. Ch4 Feelings About Each Other

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**Also this is a love triangle story, remember that.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 4-Feelings About Each Other

Bella:

When I went to school on Monday, my attitude changed I talked to more people and I was more social, people started to be suprised, Mike ignored me all Monday, and Jessica and I actually made up and were friends again.

Charlie was glad I got my life back together, I got to talk to Jacob over the phone a few times and sometimes we talk for a long time we didn't even realized it was midnight.

I have to say, ever since Edward told me he was moving away, I easily got over him very quick in one month, Edward who?

* * *

Edward:

I told Alice not to tell me if she saw any visions of Bella, I needed to concertrate on killing Victoria, She was hard to find I was about to go insane everytime I lost her.

One day I went hunting by myself and I began thinking about Bella, I knew I should have told her the truth, but I couldn't have her worrying about me, but I know she'll wait for me, we're soul mates, we can stand through anything...right?

After a month being apart from Bella, I began to have second thoughts about being apart from Bella, but Carlisle told me not to give up.

I chased Victoria through the mountains and Carlisle was about to cut her off with Alice but she easily sneaked away from us, "Damn it, we should of had her," I become frusterated.

* * *

Alice:

I know I shouldn't tell Edward my visions of Bella but I began to worry, because she looked like she had been taking it pretty hard since we left.

After a month since we left I got a vision of Bella laughing and having a good time somewhere I couldn't recognize, that kind of confused me, one day she was totally depressed and the next day she's totally happy.

* * *

Jacob:

"Jacob have you talked to Quil yet," Embry asked me outside of school.

"I only got a 'Hey' out of him and then he left, I think we lost him."

Embry sighed, "I don't know how he changed like that."

I shrugged, "Maybe he just thinks he's more mature than us?" I suggested.

"Probably,"

"Is Quil still going to the rave party?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you should bring a date,"

"A date?"

"Yeah everyone is going to bring one, you should ask Bella to the rave."

"uh...are you bringing a date?" I asked him.

Embry nodded,

"I guess I can ask her, unless she says no, then I'll be in trouble."

I headed back home and when I got inside, Billy was talking on the phone to Charlie, "Sure Charlie, we would like that."

Billy hanged up the phone and realized I was home, "hey Jacob, Charlie and Bella are coming over tonight for dinner, Bella wants to cook for us."

"That's cool, I'll be in my room,"

I didn't have much homework today, so I finished my homework in an hour, Charlie and Bella didn't show up yet so I was working in the garage.

Around five o'clock Charlie and Bella drove up in the police crusier, I set down my tools and I walked out of the garage.

Bella and Charlie got out of the car, and I waved to them, "Hey Bella, Hey Charlie"

"Hi Jacob," Bella looked beautiful, she was wearing a jean jacket over a red t-shirt and a black asymmetrical skirt.

We all went into the house, Charlie and Billy sat in the living room watching the game, Bella started on dinner, and I went to go clean up.

After I washed up I put on a better looking shirt, and I combed my long hair and put it into a ponytail.

I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen, I saw Bella putting a roast in the oven, after she closed the oven, Bella looked up and noticed me. "Can I help?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "sure, you can set the table,"

As I was setting the table, I was glancing over at Bella, one time I noticed Bella was doing the same thing and we quickly turned away blushing.

After I was done setting the table, I went up next to Bella, "So Bella, what are we having?"

"Well were having a pot roast, bake potatoe, and a salad," She began cut up the vegetables.

"It smells great."

"Thanks,"

I couldn't stop watching her, after she was waiting for the roast and the potatoes to be done, she looked at me too and suddenly we just locked in our eye contact with each other, was she feeling the same way I was feeling.

All of a sudden the timer went off and we both jumped, "that means the roast is done," Bella put on the oven mits and opened the oven and the pulled out the roast and the potatoes, "Dad, Billy, dinner is ready."

We all sat the table, I sat across from Bella, while we were eating dinner only Charlie and Billy were talking, Bella and I were quiet through out the whole dinner.

After dinner I helped Bella cleaned the dishes, later we went to my room, and we sat on my bed, "So Bella would you consider this as a second date?" I asked her.

"I guess so," she laughed,

"Dinner was great by the way, you should cook for me and my dad more ofter,"

Bella blushed a little, "thanks,"

I just remembered, I almost forgot to ask Bella about the party, "uh...next Friday, there's a party at my friend's place and I wonder if you would like to come with me."

"Sure, but I don't think I know anyone there."

"but you know me,"

Bella rolled her eyes when she smiled at me.

For some reason we began to speak less to each other, and we're looking at each other.

"Bella it's time to go," Charlie called out in the hall.

We were both startled, and we realized that our faces were only a few inches away from each other.

"I better go," she whispered.

"yeah, I'll see you later," I wanted to kiss her, but I felt it was too soon and I didn't know if she felt the same way.

We finally pulled away from our close eye contact, and Bella got up and smilied at me before she left my room.

I fell back on my pillow and sighed with frusteration, _"idiot...what the hell is wrong with me,"_ I started to get mix feelings, I was nervous about if Bella liked me as much as I liked her, does she still love Edward, even though he left her, grrr...I'm in an akward position right now. I don't know how I should feel.

* * *

Bella:

The night I had dinner over a Jacob's house, I felt something between me and Jacob, was I really falling for Jacob so fast? Was I betraying Edward's memory, he's been gone for over a month and I finally gotten my life back on track, thanks to Jacob.

I turned over in my bed and I noticed the stuff animal Jacob gave, it made smile and then I fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Edward:

Alice just got a vision that Victoria was heading towards Forks, but we would cut her off, no matter what I would never let Victoria kill Bella, even if I had to go after Victioria by myself.

When I wasn't going after Victoria, I would only think about Bella, her scent, her face, it felt like it was fading from my mind, I wanted to go see her, but I promised myself and my family we would kill Victoria before I would go back to Bella.

**Sorry I'm not including Edward more, but until he's done hunting for Victoria. Please R&R.**

**Also, sorry my chapter are a little weird but I'm through a little readers block.**


	5. Ch5 I'll Be Here When You Wake Up

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**Also this is a love triangle story, remember that.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 5-I'll Be Here When You Wake Up

Bella:

"So Bella what's going on with you and that guy from La Push," Jessica asked me.

I froze for a second and I quickly glanced over at Mike, he was looking away and was acting like he didn't hear our convirsation, "he's just a friend, our dad's know each other, so we see a lot of each other."

"Sure Bella, he's just a friend," Jessica and Angela giggled.

I wanted to protest against what they thought about me and Jacob, but instead I just rolled my eyes.

I haven't scene Jacob for a while, we only spoke on the phone, we usually talk late, mostly I fall asleep and last thing I hear is the sound of his voice.

I told Charlie that I was going out with Jacob and hang out with a few of his friends on Friday night.

Jacob was going to show up around seven, I quickly took a shower as soon as I got home from school, after drying my hair, I went back to my room and put together an outfit to wear, I pulled on my white diamond-print halter top, and my short jean shorts.

After I looked at myself many times in the bathroom mirror, I quickly made myself something to eat before Jacob picked me up.

* * *

Jacob:

"Hey Embry, I'll meet you at the party, I need to pick up Bella."

_"Okay Jacob, I'm trying to keep an eye on Quil,"_

"He's bound to find out that you're following him." I checked the time it was almost seven, "I need to get going, see you later Embry."

I hanged up the phone, grabbed my coat and car keys, and headed out the front door.

I drove to Bella's house, pulled up to the curb and got out of my car, I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the front door.

A few seconds later Bella opened the door, she even looked more beautiful, my mouth was hanging open.

She began to laugh when she noticed, I snapped myself back to normal, "you're ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yep, I'm ready"

We got to the party a half an hour later, we parked on the side of the street and got out.

I didn't realize there was a lot of people at the rave.

The rave was at the old warehouse about ten minutes from my house, a lot of seniors from my school were there.

I notice Embry and a few of my friends outside, Bella caught up with them, "hey guys,"

"Jacob, you made it," I noticed Embry looked relieved.

"Everyone this is Bella, she lives in Forks,"

Bella was shaking hands with every, although our fun was cut short when I saw a person who I really didn't want to see, "Hey Jakie," Jen from school who always try to flirt with me and my friends.

I tried to look away and pretend I didn't hear her, but she wrapped her arms around me, after she pushed Bella.

* * *

Bella:

Some one pushed me from behind, but someone caught me before I hit the ground, "Are you okay?" said the guy who caught me.

I nodded while I got back on my feet, and I notice Jacob was trying to get a girl off of him, "Jen will you please get off of me."

"Oh Jakie, you will dance with me tonight?"

"Uh...I'm kind of with someone right now." Jacob told the annoying girl.

She turned around and glared at me, "She's not that pretty," She snarled at me and then left.

I raised my eyebrows, and then I looked at Jacob "Jakie?"

Jacob cleared his throat, he looked kind of embarressed, "thanks Quil for catching Bella," he said to the guy who caught me.

I turned to look at Quil, "Thanks,"

"No problem," he smiled at me.

"Hey Quil do you mind if Embry and I talk to you for a minute." Jacob asked him.

I could tell from Quil's face expression that he didn't want to talk to them, "sure."

* * *

Jacob:

Embry, Quil and I headed over near the forest to talk in private, "Quil, we really need to talk, you haven't been the same since you got really sick and you were out of school for a week, and then you came back and now you're hanging out with Sam and his gang."

I looked at Quil, he looked like he was going to punch me in the face and tell me to mind my own business, but he just shook his head and looked at me and Embry, "you guys will soon understand when the time comes," he turned around and walked away in the other direction from the party.

"Are you just toying with us," Embry shouted back.

Quil turned his head, "No I'm not, oh...and Jacob, If I were you I would keep an eye on Bella tonight, you never know what could happen."

Alright Quil is getting on my last nerve, he not telling me and Embry anything, although why was he telling me to keep an extra eye on Bella tonight, does he know something that I don't know.

* * *

Bella:

I was talking with Embry's date while Embry and Jacob were talking with Quil, Jacob did tell me a while ago that Quil has been different lately, but this was the first time I met him.

Jacob and Embry came back, but not Quil, "Hey Jacob is everything okay?"

He nodded, although I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but I respected his privacy with his friends.

We both heard the music begin playing in the warehouse, "Hey Bella would you like to dance,"

I blushed a little when he asked me to dance, "uh I'm not really a good dancer," I told him.

"Don't worry I'm not professional dance ether," he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked into the warehouse.

We found some space to dance without getting crushed by the crowd, Jacob went behind me and put his hands on my waist, I could feel his body warmth touching my back, as he began to move his body, I followed along.

I stopped dancing after a few minutes, Jacob was confused when I turned around to face him, "Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"It's not fair," I told him.

"What's not fair, Bella?"

"I don't get see your face, while I'm dancing" I smiled at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then we danced again.

After the song ended the DJ spoke into the microphone, "the next song is one of my personal favorites, this is for all the lovers out there on the dance floor."

Jacob and I both turned red, I felt his hands starting to release my waist, but I fully locked my arms around his neck to let him know that I'm not afraid.

* * *

Jacob:

After Bella didn't want me to stop dancing I wrapped my arms more tightly around her waist, we were more closly up against each other.

The music began to play, I recognized song, 'She Will Be Loved,' by Maroon 5, **I recommend you listen to it**.

Through half of the song, we just looked at each other without saying a word, suddenly our faces were so close to each other, I wanted to kiss her, her eyes were looking up at me and she gave me a shy smile.

My heart was pounding, but when I was looking into her eyes I decided to take my chances, I leaned forward, I wasn't sure if Bella was doing the same but I felt like I couldn't pull back, and then I saw her close her eyes, and then I closed my eyes also, and my lips found hers.

* * *

Bella:

My heart was pounding out of control, this felt totally different from Edward kissing me, he wasn't holding back, I felt his warm breath and I loved it.

I kissed his bottom lip as he massaged my back with his hands.

We both weren't holding back, after broke away, I was resting my head on his chest and he was holding me gently, I couldn't help but smile, oh my god I'm in love with Jacob Black.

Jacob kissed the top of my head, "Bella, I really care about you, I hope you feel the same way."

"I do," I whispered to him.

* * *

Jacob:

She does care about me, I didn't want to let her go, Bella looked up again and I kissed her again.

All of a sudden our moment was stopped, all the power in the building was turned off, the music and the lights, something in my gut told me that something bad was going to happen.

I pulled Bella to the side and out of the crowd, suddenly people began screaming, Bella and I didn't know what was going on, but everyone was running out of the building.

I was hanging on to Bella tight so we wouldn't get seperated, but I felt Bella being pulled away by someone who was much stronger than I am, suddenly she let go and I lost her in the dark and in the crowd.

"Jacob," I heard her call out my name and I tried to follow it, "Bella where are you?"

* * *

Bella:

I was hanging on to Jacob, but someone behind me was grabbing me, I did my best to hang on to Jacob, but I was pulled away, the guy who pulled me away was so strong.

I called out to Jacob, but the person was so fast going through the crowed while dragging me along, I tried to break free, "let me go..."

Suddenly, the guy opened a door, pushed me into a room really hard, I hit the wall on the other side and was breathing heavily, I turned around and I was terrified after I looked at the guy who pulled me away from Jacob, "Laurent..."

He closed the door, but I could still hear people scream outside of the room, my back was up against the wall, I felt terrified, Laurent was smiling at me, "Hello Bella."

"What are you doing here?" my voice sounded shakey.

Laurent began to move closer, until he was a few inches away from me, he began to play with my hair, just like James did before he tried to kill me, "An old friend asked me to check up on you."

"The Cullens asked you?" I asked him.

He smirked, "not the Cullens, Victoria,"

My heart missed a beat, suddenly I began to run away from Laurent, but he easily caught me by the shoulders, and then spun me around and was holding me tightly.

At that moment all I could think of was if Jacob came through the door, he might get killed by Laurent, "Come on Bella, is that how you treat an old friend,"

"She sent you to kill me," my arms were at my sides and I knew it was no use to try to push away.

"Well actually she sent me to spy on you, but I was starting to get hungry so I dropped in," he began to push my hair over and was feeling my neck with his cold fingertips.

Laurent's head was getting close to the side of my neck, I squeezed my eyes shut, I could only imagine the pain that he was going to give me.

I felt his cold breath on my skin, and then he broke away from me like he was pulled off, my legs were weak and I collapsed on to the ground I was sitting up against the wall, someone was fighting Laurent in the dark I was terrified on what was going on.

Suddenly Laurent was trying to grab me, but someone was pulling him back, Laurent's hand was trying to reach for my face, I was scared I closed my eyes and looked away.

Minutes later it was quiet, I didn't know what was going to happen, who was fighting Laurent, and did they won.

I heard foot steps walking away, and then I heard Jacob's voice outside the door, he opened the door, and I was still on the ground too scared to speak.

"Bella, oh my god are you okay," he put his hands on my face to have me look at him.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly sighed with relief, I did my best to control my tears.

"I thought I lost you, Bella" he told me.

I buried my head into his chest, I couldn't tell Jacob that a Vampire was trying to kill me, he would think I was crazy, "I'm okay," I kissed him a few times.

Jacob helped me up, and we got out of the building, we got into Jacob's car and he drove us to his house.

When we walk into his house, we just remembered that Billy was at my house watching the game with Charlie.

Jacob and I sat on the couch, he put the blanket on both of us and then he put his arm around my shoulder.

"It seems that something bad always happens to me when we go out," I sighed as I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Jacob lifted my chin and kissed me so gently,

When we pulled away to breath I realized I was lying on top of him.

I rested my head on his chest as he was stroking my hair, I began to fall asleep.

"Are you tired?" he asked me.

"yes," I said tiredly.

"you want me to take you home?"

"no, I want to stay with you,"

"I'll be here when you wake up,"

And then I finally fell asleep.

**Hope you like it Please R&R**


	6. Ch6 Visions and Nightmares

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**Some of you may think that Jacob killed Laurent, but it wasn't him, Jacob is still human.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 6-Visions and Nightmares

Edward:

"EDWARD," Alice came running up to Carlise and me, I could tell from her face expersion that she was frightened.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella."

"Alice, I told you I don't want you telling me any visions you see of her,"

"Edward you can be such a...,"

"It's okay Alice you can tell me," Carlisle calmed her down.

I was about to walk away so I wouldn't hear it, but it was too late, I heard her thoughts, _"Bella was almost killed by Laurent,"_ I stopped in my tracks, Victoria must have sent him, I should have known, I shouldn't be this careless.

I couldn't help but listen to their minds now, _"Is she okay," _Carlisle asked.

_"The werewolves saved her,"_

The dogs rescued her? I went to go hunt by myself, its been about two months since we left now, I could tell my family was tired of going after Victoria, a few days ago we found out that she was putting together an army, and it was growing stronger, I hoped the Volturi family won't think to come and try to clean up this mess.

* * *

Bella:

I slowly began to wake up, I felt two arms wrapped around me, I picked up my head and I noticed Jacob sleeping, I hope I wasn't crushing him, because I was laying on top of him, I reached up to kiss him.

I gently kissed his lips and a few seconds later he kissed me back, Jacob opened his eyes slowly, he smiled at me and I smiled back, "how did you sleep?"

"Great," I couldn't help it but kept smiling at him.

We both sat up, and Jacob gave a long stretch before wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "It's getting late," he told me.

"I should get home or Charlie will get worried,"

When Jacob was driving me home, I was holding his right hand, after he pulled up to the side of the road in front of my house, we both got out of his car and he walked me to the front door.

We stepped on the front porch, "thanks for another...interesting night," I smiled at him.

"yeah, we should becareful next time we go out, I better get going," He wrapped his arms around me.

"Call me tomorrow?"

After he let go, Jacob looked at me and smiled, "you bet," he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine.

I was the one who pulled back and opened the front door, "good night Jacob," I said quietly.

"Sleep tight Bella," I closed the door and quietly went upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

Jacob:

The next day I called Embry in the afternoon,

_ring...ring...h-hello..._

Embry? this is Jacob, sorry I ditched you, but last night was crazy-

_Ja...cob l-listen t-to me_

Embry are you okay?

_N-No some...thing is h-happening t-to me_

Do you want me to come over?

_No don't,_

why?

_Sam, Quil and the other guys are here talking to my parents_

What are they doing over there?

_I don't know but you should stay away Jacob...oh great there coming, Jacob you need to get out of La Push..._

Embry hanged up and I was stunned, it's like the same thing that happened to Quil when he got sick, maybe I should take Embry's suggestion and get out of La Push for today, I could go see Bella at work.

I got into my car and drove to Newton's Sports Good Store, I parked next to Bella's truck and went inside.

The store wasn't that busy, Mike was standing at the counter working at the cash register, and Bella was stocking selves, although she was standing on a stool that looked a little unstable, suddenly Bella tried to put a product on the top selve put the stool fell backwards and I quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey Jacob," she looked kind of embarressed, I helped her on her feet, "thanks."

"Here let me help you," I stocked the top to selve for her.

"Thanks Jacob, by the way what are you doing here?" she asked me as she stocked the bottom selves.

"I got bored at home, and I needed to see a familar face," I smiled at her.

"So you drove all the way from La Push to see me?"

"When you put it that way it kind of sounds like I'm stalking you,"

"Well you are a very cute stalker," Bella quickly kissed me on the mouth.

"HEY, If you're not buying anything then get out," Mike shouted from the counter.

I saw Bella glared at him, and then looked at me, "I get off in ten minutes, wait for me outside."

"Alright," I kissed Bella again just to make sure Mike would see it, and then I went outside.

I leaned up against my car while waiting for Bella, I didn't like Mike ever since I was on my first date with Bella.

Bella tells me that he's just jealous, but I could tell Mike has a huge grudge on me.

Later Bella came out and ran up to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around her small waist and kissed her back, "thanks for waiting,"

"No problem, how did Mike take it?"

"Oh forget about him,"

"When I look into your eyes, I forget about everything else, I only see you." I told her softly.

Bella blushed and she tried to look away to hide it but I gently grabbed her chin to have her look at me, and then I kissed her, "Everytime you talk to me you always make me smile," she told me.

"Do you want us to finish this conversation somewhere else, because I can see your co-worker coming up with ways to kill me," I saw Mike coming out of the store and he was on crutches, his mother came out after him.

Bella smiled and waved to them, "Bye Mike and Mrs. Newton, see you on Monday,"

Mike didn't look too happy, "have fun with your mom, Mike," I smirked.

Bella turned her head and tried not to laugh, after Mrs. Newton and Mike drove away, Bella got into her truck and drove back to her house, I followed her in the Rabbit.

When we got to her house we hanged out in her living room, I sat on the couch watching television, while Bella was finishing up on her homework, although I had a hard time paying attention to the television, because I was watching Bella mostly.

She glanced up a few times and smiled when she saw me look at her, about ten minutes later Bella put her homework away and joined me on the couch. I wrapped my arm around her and Bella rested her head on my shoulder, after we got cozy I just realized the channel I was watching was playing the Teletubbies while Bella was working on her homework, I felt embarressed but I wanted to play it cool.

Bella grabbed the remote and smile at me while trying not to laugh, "do you mind if I changed it?" she asked.

"Will I was hoping we get to see them jump over the rainbow, but we can change it," I tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard.

We both began to laugh, while Bella was changing the channel, nothing was good so we settled for the local news.

Suddenly I began to think about that phone call I had with Embry early today, Bella noticed I was distracted, so she put her hand on face to get my attention.

"What's wrong Jacob?" she asked me with her beautiful voice.

When she asked me, she looked like she really meant it, "I got a call from Embry early today, and he wasn't feeling well."

"Is he okay?"

"When I talked to him it sounded like he was in pain, but the weird thing is that the same thing happened to Quil and then he changed,"

"Changed? changed how?

"Quil gotten taller and muscullar, and he stopped hanging out with Embry and I, and also he has been eatting a lot,"

"Maybe it's a big grossberg,"

"Probably, but I'm just worried," I tightened my shoulder that was around Bella and holded her tightly, and then I kissed her forehead.

We fell asleep for a few hours, Charlie got home and found us on the couch, he didn't look mad at us for sleeping on the couch together.

"Hey Jacob," Charlie said quietly, because Bella was still sleeping in my arms.

"Hi Charlie, I better get going, do you mind if I take Bella to her room?" I whispered back.

"I don't mind, I'll see you later Jacob," Charlie went into kitchen.

I picked up Bella carefully and carried her upstairs to her room, when I got into her bedroom, I laid her carefully on her bed, and then I kissed her lightly on her lips, "good night Bella."

I knew Bella told me a while ago she talked in her sleep a lot, and she mumbled something that I heard very clearly, "love you Jacob."

My eyes widened, did she really love me?

That night I didn't sleep well I was having a nightmare, I was running through the woods like I was running away from someone. Suddenly I was surrounded by Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil, they all looked at me, suddenly all of their eyes turned completly black and they grew fangs.

And then I woke up, I placed my hand on my chest and I realized I was covered in sweat, I checked my alarm clock, it was two in the morning, I couldn't go back to sleep after that nightmare, so I got up and took a shower, after I put on my sweats and decided to go to the beach, I felt I needed to clear my mind from all the craziness in that nightmare.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, Please Read and Review.**


	7. Ch7 Avoiding Nightmares

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**So Embry is turning into a werewolve, but Jacob doesn't know.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 7-Avoiding Nightmares

Jacob:

It's been two weeks since I've seen Embry, he hasn't been at school, so I decided to go to his house to see how he was doing, but Sam, Jared and Paul were outside of his house...everyday. What is going on? I went over to Bella's house more often because I didn't feel comfortable at all being in La Push, I felt a weird tension inside me, it was like La Push was calling to me.

Also I been having the same nightmare everynight, I couldn't take it anymore I felt like I was going insane.

* * *

Bella:

Jacob came over again, I really enjoyed his company but I feel he's terrified of Sam and his gang, I wouldn't blame him. Jacob did spend the night on my couch a few times.

About two weeks since Embry was sick Jacob came over and he looked really tired, "Jacob are you okay," he looked a mess.

"I need to use your bathroom," he looked really out of it, so I helped him up the stairs.

When we got to the bathroom, Jacob gripped both ends of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror, he ran the cold water and placed his hand underneath it, and then he took his wet hand and put it on the back of his neck, "Jacob, are you still having trouble sleeping?" I asked him.

After I asked him, Jacob looked like he was about to pass out, but he nodded to me.

"Come with me," I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulled him away from the sink, I pulled him into my room and made him sit on my bed, but his legs gave out and he fell on top of me, lucky I hit the bed and not the hard floor, but Jacob was kind of crushing.

His was breathing heavily, I shifted over as much as I could to get more comfortable, Jacob's head was resting on my chest, I was able to move him to let him rest his head on my pillow, I sat up and made him more comfortable.

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched him sleeping restlessly, I gently pushed the hair in front of his face behind his ears. I really wanted to help him, but I wasn't sure if I was doing much to help him, it hurt me when I saw him suffer these past two weeks, it was ripping me apart.

* * *

Jacob:

I fell back a sleep and the nightmare came back, I was running through the woods and was surrounded Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil and now Embry. They were talking to me:

_"You are bound to La Push forever,"_

_"You have a duty to protect your territory Jacob,"_

_"We are here for you,"_

_"It's your destiny to lead us Jacob,"_

"SHUT UP, STAY AWAY FROM ME," I shouted, suddenly they were gone, I was all alone, but not for long, I saw Bella in the distance, she looked beautiful, when she saw me her face lit up. I began to run towards her but suddenly a ring of fire surrounded her.

The flames grew higher, I barely saw her, she called out my name but it grew faint and then I heard Sam's voice taking over, _"She won't accept your destiny, you need to let her go,"_

I shook my head to get him out and ran toward the flames, when I ran through the flames I felt no pain, I made it to Bella and wrapped my arms around her, she looked up at me and smiled, but the flames grew closer and she was burning right in front of me.

"BELLA..."

* * *

Bella:

Jacob was moving around and calling out my name, I put my hand on his cheek, I noticed tears were falling down his cheek, and then I was able to here what he was saying, "Bella don't burn away,"

I couldn't take it anymore, "Jacob...Jacob please wake up," I tried to wake him as softly as I could, but his eyes opened all of a sudden.

When Jacob saw me he quickly wrapped his arms around and began kissing my face and neck, "Oh Bella, I had a nightmare that I hope will never come true,"

"Me burning away?"

Jacob took my face in his hands, and he looked at me carefully, "I'm too scared to lose you Bella,"

"I'm fine Jacob, just relax," I gently pushed him back to lay down, he rested his head on my pillow and he looked up at me, "here I have an idea," I laid down next to him, I rested my head on his chest, with his arm around me, "I will be here when you wake up."

"Thank you Bella," he kissed my forehead before he fell asleep again.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I promise to post one more chapter before I go to Viriginia Beach next week. Please Read and Review.**


	8. Ch8 Confusion

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 8-Confusion

Jacob:

I slowly began to wake up, but after I opened my eyes I realized I didn't have that nightmare this time, I looked down and saw Bella looking up at me and smiling. I ran my fingers through her hair, "hey there."

"Did you sleep well," she asked so sweetly.

"Yes, thank you,"

Bella leaned forward and kissed me, I kissed her back, and then I pushed her up to lay on top of me, I wrapped my arms around her, while her hands were going through my hair.

Suddenly we heard Charlie down stairs, we both got up and went down stairs, "hi Charlie, it's good to see you again," I told him.

"Hey Jacob, how's your dad?"

"He's doing well,"

"That's good do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I like to but I think I should get home and help my dad but thanks for the offer," I leaned close to Bella and kissed her on the cheek, she walked with me to my car parked on the curb.

I hugged her very tightly, and I had trouble letting go of her, "thank you for putting up with me," I whispered in her ear

"I love being with you Jacob," she told me.

"I know," I remember the night I heard Bella talk in her sleep when she said 'Love you Jacob,'

"Call me tonight?"

I kissed her one more time, "of course,"

Bella walked back on the grass as I got into my car, as I drove away I saw Bella waving good bye.

I got home and I saw Billy in the living room, "Hey dad I just came back from Bella's place."

"That's good, there's some left over pizza in the fridge," he told me.

"Thanks dad, by the way, did you turn on the heater it feels like an oven."

I was about to go into the kitchen, but Billy wanted to talk to me, "Jacob sit down for a second,"

I sat down on the couch, "what's up dad?"

"You've been really close to Bella lately,"

I nodded, I hope this wasn't a father and son talk about dating.

"Well that's good that your friends with her, but it would be best you wouldn't lead her on too much,"

"What are you talking about dad?"

"If you really care about her, make sure you really mean it," and then Billy wheeled himself into his room.

Alright now I'm definitly confused, but right now I'm starving right now and I need food in my stomach.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but Please Review,**


	9. Ch9 A Perfect Score

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 9-A Perfect Score

Bella:

I laid down in the back of my truck with Jacob, it was a clear night sky and we were looking at the stars, I rested my head on his shoulder while he was massaging my back, my truck was playing the radio so we listened to cool mellow music. Things got back to normal, Jacob told me he stopped having those nightmares, and Embry came back to school. I was happy for him.

"Isn't it a beautiful night," I asked him,

Jacob looked at me and gave me one of his wonderful smiles, "It sure is."

My lips found his, when I was with him I felt secure and safe, after we broke away to breath we looked back at the stars.

"Do you think we're rushing Bella?" he asked me.

I looked at Jacob confused, "no I don't think so, why?"

"my dad said I shouldn't be leading you on,"

"Leading me on? I don't think you're leading me on fast, why? does your dad don't like me?"

"No I don't think so, but it was weird how he brought it up."

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about it, and we should just enjoy the moment right now," I told him.

"Your right Bella, I'm spoiling the moment, can you forgive?"

"hmm...that depends if your a good kisser,"

"What, I am a good kisser,"

"Then show me," I teased him.

"Okay, I'll show you," Jacob said smoothly, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my mouth closer to his, when our lips touched it started out gentle, and then Jacob parted my lips with his tongue and he explored my mouth.

After he pulled away he looked at me, "well, what does the judge say?"

"hmm...a perfect score," I smiled at him.

"So what is my prize?"

I leaned forward to kissed him softly, "you can drive me home," I giggled

"Ah man, that's it," He looked really disappointed, but I couldn't help smiling.

I began kissing the side of his neck to make him feel better.

"Sorry Bella that's not going to work," he told me.

"What about this?" I began moving up and started nibbling on his ear, and then I slowly blew in his ear, I felt him shiver with pleasue.

"Alright, I forgive you," Jacob smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly we saw a shooting star, "make a wish," I told him.

"It already came true," he said to me so sweetly I melted in his arms.

* * *

**Some of the chapter will be short for a while, but I will try to make them longer. Please Read and Review.**


	10. Ch10 Taken Away

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 10-Taken Away

Jacob:

That night I selpt peacefully, and the nightmare didn't come back, instead I had a beautiful dream of Bella being in it, suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my entire body and I woke up

"OH MY GOD THE PAIN...DAD," I shouted as hard as I could, Billy was in the door way looking at me,

"It's time," he told me.

"what," Billy left and went outside, "Dad what's going on," I through the covers off of me because I burning hot, I began to get up, but my body was totally on fire and in pain, so I laid back down, I reached for the phone and I called the only number I could think of.

_ring...ring...hello,_

Bella it's me,

_Jacob are you okay? You don't sound good._

I don't know what's happening I feel so much pain in my body,

_I'll be right over there,_

I hanged up the phone and did my best to block out the pain, but my body was shaking.

* * *

Bella:

After I got a phone call from Jacob and that he was in a lot of pain, I quickly got into me truck and drove to Jacob's house, when I got there I noticed there were many muscular guys, it looked like they were guarding Jacob's front door, so I parked a distance and quietly went around the back.

I looked in Jacob's window, he was on his bed and was alone, I knocked on the window, and Jacob reached over to open the window.

I climbed through the window and hugged me, but I heard him moaning in pain, so I quickly laid him back down, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's happening to me, I'm just in so much pain,"

"Why are there so many guys in front of your house,"

"It's Sam and his gang, Billy told me they're here to help but I don't know what they're going to do to help me,"

I gently put my hand on his cheek, it was burning my skin, "Jacob, you're really burning up,"

I helped him take his shirt off, "thanks Bella," he tried to smile at me, but the pain was taking over him.

Suddenly one of the guys who were outside came into the room, and saw me, "what are you doing here," the guy shouted at me, and it made me shake.

"Leave her alone Sam," Jacob told him, as he was holding my hand.

"She can't be here Jacob,"

"I don't care if she wants to be here, she doesn't have to leave,"

"I'm sorry Jacob, but it's for the best," Sam grabbed my shoulders and easily pulled me away from Jacob.

"Bella..." he called out to me as Sam took me out of Jacob's room.

* * *

**Sorry I made Sam look like the bad guy, but he had too. Please Read and Review.**


	11. Ch11 Out In The Rain

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**This story has been rewritten, I promise it will be better. The Story right now will be rated T for now, but later it will be rated M.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 11-Out In The Rain

Sam tossed me on the couch, I was so angry at him for doing that, but he ignored me, I noticed Embry and Quil were also in the livingroom, Embry looked so different from the last time I saw him.

"She can't be here, she has to leave," Quil told Embry,

"Uh excuse me, you guys don't seem to realize that Jacob needs to go to the hospital." I interrupted

They both looked at me, and I felt tense, "maybe we should tell her," Embry told Sam.

"No, it's too dangerous,"

"What's too dangerous?" I asked

"She won't believe us," Sam still wouldn't look at me

"If she dated a bloodsucker, she would believe us,"

When Embry said that, my heart just teared opened, I wrapped my arm around my torso to hold myself together, "is Jacob turning into a vam..."

"No, thank god he isn't,"

"Then what?" I wanted to know.

"He's turning into the oppisite of a vampire,"

"The oppisite?"

"Come on you should know,"

"Uh..." I began thinking any magical creatures that popped into my head, "witches, zombies, fairies..."

"Come on Bella,"

I started thinking about Jacob and then I remembered our first date, he got me a cute blue and gray wolve, "A...werewolve,"

Embry and Quil nodded,

"But why is he changing into a werewolve did you guys bit him or something,"

"No he was born to be a werewolve,"

He was born to be were wolve? "But why do you guys want me to stay away from Jacob,"

"There's two reasons why, if Jacob lost his temper he could really injure you badly or kill you, another reason was if Jacob imprinted on someone else he wouldn't love you anymore." Sam told me

"Imprinted?"

"When your a werewolve, you imprint on a girl that becomes your true love and your life,"

I was speechless, all this new information was rushing through my mind, "So if Jacob imprints on another girl, it's over between me and Jacob,"

"That's right," Sam told me.

I felt really uncomfortable, I got up from the couch, "I should go,"

"Wait Bella, you're not going to tell anyone are you," Embry told me.

At that moment I felt emotions building up inside me, and I was speechless.

"Bella look at me," Sam said sharply he grabbed my shoulders and made me face him.

"Sam, just let her breath, you're scaring her," Embry told him.

I tried push Sam's hands off of me but he was too strong, "please let me go," I told him

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, ANSWER ME," he shouted so loud I saw his eye gone completly black,

"LET GO OF ME," I shouted.

Quil and Embry quickly got Sam to let go and I ran outside to my truck, when I got to my truck I fumbled with my car keys and unlocked my car door, got in and put the keys into the ignition.

After my engine came to life, I slammed on the gas pedal and got out of there.

* * *

Jacob:

_"Do you promise not to tell anyone, ANSWER ME," _I could hear Sam yelling at Bella, I couldn't take it anymore.

_"LET GO OF ME,"_ Bella shouted,

I felt rage took over my body, my body began to shake and it was like a wild animal taking over my body.

Suddenly I howled, Embry came into my room, and dragged me outside, I saw Bella driving away, and I was able to see her face, she was crying.

I was on my hands and knees, when I saw Sam, I wanted to rip his head off, "What did you do to Bella," I was breathing heavenly.

"I told her the truth,"

"Just because you injuried Emily doesn't mean you can take it out on Bella and me," the pain took over me again, and I howled in pain.

"Jacob you need to relax," Embry told me.

"Stay away from me," I began to run and fast as I could, soon it began to rain, I felt the cool rain drops hitting my burning skin, I wanted to go after Bella.

"Jacob come back," my dad shouted behind me, but I ignored him.

As I was running, images began popping into my head, Bella was too scared to look at me, the monster I was becoming, she would hate me.

* * *

Bella:

After a few minutes of driving, I noticed the abandon warehouse, I remember that's were Laurent tried to kill me, I pulled my truck to the side of the road, turned off my ignition, and got out and headed inside.

When I got inside I could hear the rain pouring outside, I looked around, it was completly empty, I walked over to the door where he pushed me inside the room, as I soon got to the door, I smelled a bad oder.

I opened the door and walked in, I began to look around when I looked over to the right side, my entire body shook with fear, it was Laurent, although he was torn limb from limb and stacked into a pile in the corner.

It made sense, the werewolves killed Laurent, I became terrified, my feeling started jumping around inside, and then I screamed at the top of my lungs, because the guy I really really really care about and love is turning into a werewolve, and I thought vampires were enough.

I got out of the room and closed the room behind me, my mind was spinnning in circles, I could imagine Jacob imprinting on another girl and I would be alone.

Tears came down my cheeks and then something hit me, I needed a friend, I didn't want to be alone, and right now Jacob was in pain right now, I didn't want to tell him to stay away from me.

When I brushed my tears away, I looked up and saw Jacob, "Bella..." He collapsed on the ground.

"Jacob," I ran to his side and flipped him so he would lay on his back.

"I'm sorry Bella,"

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For being a monster,"

I shook my head, "no you're not, I could never love a monster, if you were one I would never have fallen in love with you,"

"what Bella?"

I gave a shy smile, "I love you Jacob, even if you imprint on someone else,"

"Don't say that, it will never happen, you're the only for me."

I quiet him down, "shhh...it's okay Jacob,"

"Bella..." suddenly Jacob howled in pain in again like a wolve.

"Fight it Jacob you can get through it,"

"Bella..." he flipped over on his stomach and got up on his hands and knees.

I gave him space, it looked like he was transforming, and then Sam and his gang were at the entrance of the warehouse but I was only focusing on Jacob.

* * *

Jacob:

I felt it coming, the wild animal inside me coming out, my eyes became pitch black, my finger and toes nails turning into claws, all my muscles began to tighten and then they grew bigger and bigger, my pants began to rip apart, and then I felt something growing above my buttocks. My teeth began to grow into fangs, while my skin was being covered in black fur.

Suddenly I heard voices in my head, _'let it take over you,' _it was Sam's voice.

It felt like it was almost done, suddenly I felt complete, I was done transforming, I looked and saw Sam and the pack, they began to move closer to me, but I looked at Bella, and I quickly leaped over the pack towards Bella.

"NO JACOB DON'T, YOU'LL HURT HER," Sam screamed in my mind, but my mind was on thinking about Bella, when I reached her I stood in front of her, Bella looked at me and she was amazed to see what I've become.

She looked kind of scared but she still stood her ground, I stretched out my paw to touch her, and then I wrapped it around Bella's waist.

I pulled her close to my chest and then I carried her out in the rain.

* * *

**Sorry, but I will be in Virignia with the Orchestra, and I won't get back to writing until Sunday, but I hope you liked the chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	12. Ch12 Apology

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**I'm back from Virginia Beach, I got first place in an orchestra festival, and I'm tanned, now I'm ready to write.**

**I liked to thank ****elorid'sdragonscrimbit**** for telling me I mispelled wolf, sorry about that. For telling me, I dedicate this chapter to ****elorid'sdragonscrimbit****.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 12-Apology

Jacob actually turned into a werewolf, my heart was pounding, was he still inside there, when I noticed he looked at me, he leaped over Sam and the pack towards me.

"NO JACOB DON'T, YOU'LL HURT HER," Sam shouted, what it true could Jacob hurt me, I held my breath when Jacob was right in front of me.

He was so tall, I felt his warm breath hitting my face, I felt scared, but I didn't dare to run, Jacob began to reach out for me and wrapped his large paw around my waist and pulled me close to his chest.

Jacob felt warm, my feet were not touching the ground anymore, I grabbed as much fur as I could to hang on and then Jacob began to run, I still felt his right paw holding as he was running in the rain.

I still felt terrified so I closed my eyes, Jacob has been running for a long time, finally he stopped and gently laid me down on moist green moss, I opened my eyes and looked up, Jacob was still a werewolve.

He began to sniff me, he sniffed my entire body, I felt his cold wet nose brush against my cheek. I wondered if Jacob could still hear me, "Jacob...I don't know if you can hear me, but I not going to run away," I reached up and touched his face.

His two front paws were right between me, and suddenly he slowly transformed back to the Jacob I knew. He laid on top of me, he didn't have any clothes on though.

Jacob's body was shielding me from the rain, he was breathing heavily, I put my hands on his warm cheeks and smiled at him.

He was still breathing heavily, but he spoke to me very calmly, "Will it ever be the same again before all this happened?"

I looked up at him and kissed him softly, "We'll make the best of it."

Later I woke up and found myself on Jacob's couch, I sat up and I noticed Sam was sitting in the arm chair on the other side of the small room.

I tried to avoid eye contact with him, but I couldn't because Sam was stairing right at me.

"Hey Bella," Sam told me quietly.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"He resting right now in his room,"

I sighed with relief, "is he okay?"

"He'll be find, listen Bella I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you and Jacob,"

I was shocked that he said that, I thought he might give me a lecture about staying away from Jacob, "oh," that's all I could come up with to say.

"I think I should tell you why I acted like that,"

I gave him my full attention.

"You know about the imprinting,"

I nodded sadly,

"Before I turned into a werewolve I was in love with Leah Clearwater, but when I did turn into a werewolve I imprinted on Emily Young, I saw how much pain Leah felt when I told I wasn't in love with her anymore, also about a few months ago Emily and I went camping and I lost my temper, I was near her and...I would never forgive myself for what I did to her, when I started this pack I promised myself that I wouldn't want the other guys to feel the same way that I did."

I finally understood why Sam acted like that, "I'm sorry about what happened to Emily, but I really want to be there for Jacob, because when he was suffering, in a way I felt it."

Sam looked at me surprized, "you possibly might be his imprint Bella,"

I smiled a little,

"It's going to be tough for Jacob for the next few weeks but he needs a lot love and support,"

"I want to help any way I can,"

He smiled at me and nodded, "thanks Bella, I can see why Jacob is in love with you."

At that moment I couldn't help but blush after Sam said that.

* * *

**I'm starting to draw a blank, but I'm doing my best. Please Read and Review.**


	13. Ch13 Conversation

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**Jacob hasn't imprinted yet.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 13-Conversation

Bella:

Everyday after school and work, I drove to Jacob's house, I would sit next to his bed, he keeps burning up so I put a cold wash cloth on his head and did my best to keep him cool.

Jacob mostly sleeps and I rarely see him awake, as he sleeps I worked on my homework.

After a month of taking care of Jacob, he began to get much better, I also got along with pack especially Embry and Quil.

"You know Jacob has the hots for you," Quil told me as I was cooking in Jacob's kitchen.

"Quil, you promised Jacob not to tell her," Embry slapped Quil in the back of the head.

I couldn't keep a straight face with Embry and Quil in the room, they always made me laugh.

"Well come on, now that he's apart of the pack all I hear from his thoughts is _'Bella, Bella, Bella, I love Bella,'_" Quil laughed.

I face went totally red in a instant, "Does he really say that?" I asked them.

"Yep, also he visulizes you and him getting it-" Suddenly Quil got hit in the head with a book it was Jacob who slowly came into the kitchen.

"I heard that Quil," his face was completly red, he was embarressed and annoyed at the same time.

"Hi Jacob," I helped him sit down at the table, and then I went back to cooking dinner for them.

I was making burgers for them, "How many do you guys want?"

"We'll start off with four, and we might want more,"

I couldn't believe these guys ate so much, it's like I was feeding a soup kitchen.

When I put ten burgers on the table they were gone in five minutes I had to make more, and save one for myself.

After I made ten more for them I was exhausted, I sat in my chair and ate mine slowly as they were almost finishing theirs in three bites.

After eatting half of my hamburger, Quil quickly leaned over towards me, "Hey are you going to finish that,"

"Quil let her eat, you already had five," Embry told him.

I looked over at Jacob, he looked very frustrated, I put my hand on top of his that was resting on the table.

Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"Well I better get going, I'm on patrol, thanks for the burgers Bella," Quil got up from the table and head out the door.

Even though Quil has a huge boy ego, he's still a great friend, he almost reminded me of Emmett.

After cleaning up the dishes, Embry headed home and I sat on the couch with Jacob watching television.

"Thanks for cooking for my friends and me," he told me.

"No problem, I'm suprised on how you guys can eat so much,"

"Sam told me we'll go hunting for deer once I'm able to get my full strength,"

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'll be able to go to school in a few days,"

I grabbed his hand, it was warm, "you should get some sleep,"

Jacob exhaled deeply, "I'm sick of sleeping,"

"Sam said you should sleep as much as you can," I got up from the couch and helped him up.

We went to his room, when Jacob sat down on his bed he didn't let go of my hand, "Come lie down with me,"

"Jacob..."

"Please,"

I sighed, "Alright," after Jacob laid down I lied down next to him, "Try and get some sleep,"

"Bella," he said softly, "I barely talk to you anymore, I miss talking to you,"

"Me too, but I just don't want you to stress yourself out,"

"I'll be fine Bella," He put his warm hand on my cheek, "As long as I have you,"

I smiled at him, I was laying down next to him very close, he shirt was off so I really felt his body warmth, "You've gotten taller and muscular," I rubbed his arm feeling his new muscles.

"I hope you like it,"

"I love it,"

"That's good," He leaned his head forward and kissed me on my forehead, "I really want to thank you for all what you did for me this month."

"You've thank me millions of times," I giggled.

"You're way too good for me,"

"Don't say that,"

"But it's true, how many girls would take care of a werewolf for a month,"

"What about Emily, she's engaged to Sam."

"I really wish I could imprint on you already,"

"We'll wait and see what happens."

Jacob frowned, he turned and laid on his back, stairing at the ceiling,

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see any girl I can be with, besides you," he looked at me and gave me a shy smile.

"Oh Jacob," I couldn't hide my blush.

"I would do anything to imprint on you right now."

"Give it time," I hugged him resting my head underneath his chin.

"Thank you Bella," Jacob whispered to me.

Being so close to him, his warmth was making me tired, I began drifting off to sleep in Jacob's arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Please Read and Review.**


	14. Ch14 Out of Danger

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**Sorry, but I proof read it really fast, so I'm guessing there's a few mistakes, but I have to play in a orchestra concert in about an hour so I hope you enjoy it.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 14-Out of Danger

Edward:

_"We've got a problem,"_ I heard Carlisle voice, I caught up with him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Victoria's army is causing trouble in Seattle, it seems see's expanding her army,"

I sighed with frustration, "I didn't know it could be this hard to try to kill Victoria,"

"None of us did, even Alice didn't see this coming, but we need to do our best to stop her."

I agreed with Carlisle,

* * *

Jacob:

"We've got a problem," Sam told us. The whole pack gathered together for a meeting in the forest near the first beach.

"What is it?" Jared asked.

"More and more bloodsuckers are attacking Seattle and they are getting closer to La Push, we need to be perpared."

"I thought we told the Cullens to keep off our territory?" Paul was trying to get a hold of his temper.

"It's not the Cullens, it's another vampire clan, more like an army," Sam told him.

"An army?!" Embry's mouth dropped slightly.

"What should we do Sam," I asked him calmly.

"We should be perpared to battle them, I need all of you to be ready if we have to fight them, it's most likely we will,"

After the meeting ended, I stayed after to talk to Sam.

"What's up Jake," he asked

I sighed, "Is it really true, that this vampire army is coming after Bella,"

Sam didn't want me to worry about it, but it was too late I wanted to know if it was true or not, "yes it's true,"

For the first time since I've been a werewolve I felt a shiver in my spine, "I'm not going to let any bloodsucker take her from me."

Sam looked at me, I could see he was concerned about me, "Jake I don't want your feelings getting in the way of your responsibility, Bella would agree with me on this,"

I sneered, "what if the leech army was coming after Emily," after I said that, I saw Sam's muscles tightened.

"I wouldn't let that happen ether, but they're not coming after Emily, I need all your energy focused on the army that's coming,"

"Don't worry, I'll rip apart every bloodsucker that steps into La Push, or tries to come near Bella,"

"Interesting,"

I was confused, "about what?"

"You really care about Bella, but you still haven't imprinted on her yet, that's not normal for a werewolve,"

"What is normal for a werewolve," I smirked.

* * *

Bella:

I was so glad that Jacob got his strength back, but I didn't know how much responsibility he had.

Jacob called me after I got home from school, he told me he had a meeting and will stop by around after midnight.

Since Jacob got his strength back, he's able to climb into my window without making much noise.

After dinner, I worked on my homework, but around nine, I feel asleep on my bed.

* * *

Jacob:

After my shift was up, I went to Bella's house, her window was opened for me, I got through easily, but I did make a slightly large thud when my bare feet hit Bella's wooden floor.

Bella was able to keep a pair of cut jeans for me in case if I forgot to bring mine, I quietly slipped them on and then I walked over to Bella's bed, she was sleeping, I didn't know if I should wake her up, so instead I just watched her sleeping.

While I watched her slept, I began thinking about the vampire army coming after Bella, should I tell her? Did she already know?

The more I thought about it, I began to feel sad instead of being mad, I closed my eyes tight, I didn't want any tears coming out, but a few traitor tears were able to escape from my eyes.

Suddenly I felt a cool hand touching my moist cheek, I opened my eyes and Bella looked up at me, "Jacob, what's wrong?" she asked me.

I was breathing heavily, "I don't know if I should tell you,"

"Is it really bad?"

I nodded,

"Is there Vampires envolved in this?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

Bella got me to sit on her bed, and then she kissed me and looked into my eyes, "Please tell me,"

I looked at her, I was terrified, but I slowly spoke to her, "there's a vampire army coming after you,"

Her eyes were opened wide, I was afraid that would happen, "It must be Victoria,"

"Who's Victoria?"

"She's a nomatic vampire, Edward killed her mate, now she's coming after me to kill me,"

"It's because of that leech, it's his fault," rage was starting fill me up.

"No, don't think that way Jacob, please," Bella wrapped her arms around me and holded me tight.

I slowly began to calm down, and then wrapped my arms around her, "thank you Bella,"

I started stroaking her hair, and then Bella began kissing my neck, we laid down on her bed, I started massaging her back as Bella started kissing my chest.

I could feel her heart pounding, slowly I began to put my fingers under her shirt, but all of a sudden, I caught a scent, and I stopped.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Bella asked me.

I sat up and tried to focus on the scent, it's a vampire, no it's more than one vampire, and the scent was getting closer, "Bella you need to come with me,"

"What is it?"

"Vampires are getting closer, I need to take you somewhere safe," I held out my hand for her to take.

Bella slowly took it and I helped her on my back.

"Hold on," I quickly jumped out the window and took Bella out of danger.

* * *

**It's going to get a little scary in the next chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	15. Ch15 Getting Into Danger

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**To answer "Bella-with-the-blue-eyes" question I play the violin for about seven years, the dulcimer, I'm teaching myself how to play the piano, and I sing...in the shower, also when I don't have homework or not writing chapters, I'm a composer, right now I writing a violin duet called "Hysteria." After high school I'm going to switch to the electric violin.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 15

Bella:

I hanged on tight to Jacob when he jumped out of my window, "Jacob, what if it's the Cullens?" I asked him.

"It's too risky, if we waited to see who it is then we'll be trouble if it's Victoria's army."

"You're right," Jacob was right, I wasn't sure where he was taking me, I was on Jacob's back for a while, I began to get dizzy.

"Are you okay?" he asked me,

"My head is kind of spinning," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, we're almost there,"

About five minutes later, Jacob slowed down, and after he stopped, he gently set me down, but when I was on my feet, I was so light headed I collapsed, but thankfully Jacob caught me.

"Sorry it took so long,"

"It's okay Jacob, I'll be alright," I closed my eyes and rested my head on Jacob's chest.

"For some reason I can't reach the pack, I might be out of range with them." Jacob's tone worried me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're about fifty miles away from Forks,"

I was surprised how fast Jacob was, he still held me in his arms, I felt the cold night air hitting my face, but Jacob's body generated warmth for me, so I wouldn't shiver, "Can you still smell their scent?" I asked him.

Jacob took a minute to sniff the midnight air, " Their scent is very faint,"

"Are they following us?"

"I don't believe so," he continued sniffing the night air, "they're at your house,"

My heart was pounding, "Charlie," that was the first thing that came to mind, "what if they hurt Charlie, we need to go back," I wanted to get up, but Jacob wouldn't release me.

"Don't worry, if the bloodsuckers are there, I know Sam and the others would never let any of them harm Charlie,"

I looked into his eyes, I believed him, "if you hear any news about Charlie from the pack, you'll tell me?"

Jacob put his hand on my cheek, "I will Bella,"

I smiled at him, "Thank you,"

We laid down in the cool grass for a while, "Bella you should get some sleep,"

"It's hard to fall asleep when you know a vampire army is after you,"

"I promise nothing will happen to you," Jacob said and then he kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him, "I believe you," I kissed his chin as I felt his hand stroaking my hair, "can I asked you a question?"

"sure, anything," he told me.

"One day when I was talking care of you, I heard Sam talking to Paul about you were suppose to be the leader of the pack, but you turned it down,"

Jacob stared at me for a while, "that's true, I didn't want it."

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure I could handle the responsibility of being the pack leader, and besides, I would have less time to spend with you,"

I just looked at him, did he turn it down just because of me, I began to feel a little guilty.

All of sudden there was noises behind us, Jacob quickly got on his feet, I did the same, but not so quickly, "how?" I was surprised by Jacob's face expression, he was in shock.

"Jacob what's wrong,"

He quickly pushed me behind him to protect me from what's in the trees, "They're here but how, I couldn't sense them," Jacob's eyes went completly black.

Before Jacob was about to transform, he quickly looked at me, "Bella I want you to stay behind me,"

I was shivering all over, but I nodded to him, Jacob smiled and then I saw him transform right in front of me.

Jacob turned his head and looked at the trees again, I could feel the cold wind getting heavier.

_"GIVE HER TO ME," _the voice I heard in the trees was so beautiful, but also threatening.

Jacob growled and got on all fours, he looked like he was ready to attack.

_"VICTORIA WANTS TO SEE THAT HUMAN GIRL'S BLOOD SPILLED ALL OVER THAT PRETTY FACE OF HERS."_

My heart stopped I was so scared, I couldn't control my shaking body.

Jacob was still in front of me, I could feel his anger building up inside of him.

Suddenly the vampire came out of the trees and stood a few feet away from Jacob, the new-born vampire was young, he looked around to be my age, he also had piercing red eyes.

The Vampire looked at me and licked his lips, "I would love to do the honors of hearing you screaming as I end your life, Bella."

Jacob quickly leaped into the air and attacked the cold-hearted vampire, I couldn't see what was happening, because they were moving too fast and it was also dark.

After a few minutes I was able to see Jacob, he had so much rage in side him, suddenly the Vampire bite into Jacob's neck.

I screamed, "JACOB, NO!"

Jacob was howling in pain, I wanted to do something to help Jacob, I couldn't just stand there and let Jacob die in front of me.

I looked down and noticed a sharp rock, I began to think, if I cut myself could I lure the vampire away, but if I do that I'll die instantly when he comes after me, I knew Jacob would never forgive himself if I put myself on a silver platter to a vampire, so I came up with another idea, I took the rock in my hand and threw it at the vampire.

The rock hit him in the back of the head, but of course it didn't hurt him, he took his perfect teeth out of Jacob's neck and used his super speed, to stand in front of me.

He smiled at me with his piercing red eyes, I was scared stiff, he put his hand around my neck and pushed me up against a tree.

He wasn't choking me, it was more like making sure I wasn't going anywhere, I didn't see where Jacob was because it was too dark, but I did see the vampire's pale face clearly.

"Your blood, it calls to me," I could feel his cold breath hitting my face, and then I felt his cold fingers going over the neck collar and into my shirt.

He slowly began ripping my shirt down showing my chest and part of my bra to him.

"I can just imagine digging my teeth into that ivory skin of yours," He was still holding my neck and with his other hand he began feeling my bosom, "maybe just one bite..."

He was holding my shoulders now and his mouth was going for the front side of my neck, he was taking his time.

As I felt his cold lips touching my skin, I could feel my heart pounding from his cold touch.

Out of nowhere, two _hands_ grabbed the vampire's face and easily pulled him off of me.

It was a huge rush of what was going on but right after he was pulled off of me, I grasped my neck, to see if he actually bit me or not.

I was so glad there was no scratch, I leaned on the tree for support, because after what just happened I thought I would collapse.

I saw Jacob, this time he had his fangs in the vampire's neck and then Jacob rapidly ripped off the vampire's head.

I sighed with relief, Jacob won, he transformed back into human and ran up to me, "Bella, are you okay," he looked at my neck, "that's was really foolish of you for what you just did, you could of easily gotten yourself killed,"

"I wasn't going to stand there and watch you die in front of me,"

"I could of handled it," he shrugged.

"What about you," I could see the teeth marks in his skin, but they slowly faded away.

"I'm a fast healer, sorry about what happened to your shirt," he mumbled

I looked down and saw that the front of my bra was exposed to him, I quickly closed the two ends together, I felt really embrassed, but Jacob turned around and crouched down,

"We need to keep moving,"

I got on his back again and we left.

* * *

Jacob:

After an hour later everything was back under control, Sam told me I could take Bella back to her house, she was so relieved that Charlie wasn't harmed, in fact he slept through the whole thing.

I climbed through Bella's window, and set her down.

Bella looked exghausted, "You should get some sleep,"

She sat on her bed and nodded,

After she laid down, I kneeled down in front of her and pushed the hair in front of her face aside.

Before she drifted to asleep she looked over to talk to me, "Jacob, before that vampire was about to bite me, did you transform back into a human,"

"No, I didn't, why?"

"I thought I saw two hands pulling the vampire away," and then Bella dozed off.

I was shocked, I didn't transform back into a human until I killed that leech, and I know I didn't pull him off of Bella, I thought he released her.

Something weird is going on.

* * *

**If I screwed up on the proofreading I'm sorry, anyway Please Read and Review.**


	16. Ch16 Twilight Campfire

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love talking to people who are interested in music, last Friday I talked to a few of my friends and we decided to start street performing during the summer, my friends and I love twilight, I made a group on facebook, our music group is called Twilighters.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 16

Edward:

"IDIOT!" Emmett shouted, and then he punched me in the face, I knew I could of dodged it but my mind was only thinking about Bella.

After I got punched, I fell to the ground on my back, Jasper quickly held Emmett back from trying to take another swing at me, "stop it Emmett,"

"You remembered the deal Edward, you wouldn't see Bella until we destroyed Victoria,"

I looked away from Emmett.

"He's right Edward, you shouldn't have, especially when you were hunting, you could have lost control and killed Bella" Jasper said,

"What was I suppose to do, let her die or watch that vampire make her as his mate,"

They didn't respond, so I left to be by myself.

_What happened in the last chapter:_

_After killing a few vampires from Victoria's army, I needed to go hunting, as I was chasing after deer, I smelled a very familiar scent, it took over my mind, I wanted to follow it, I had to._

_I was getting closer to the scent, when I reached it, I was in total shock my whole body froze, I saw a vampire pinning Bella up against a tree._

_Something was wrong with my body, I couldn't get control of it._

_"Your blood, it calls to me," said the vampire flashing his teeth to her,_

_Bella had fear in her eyes she was so scared, and then the vampire that had her slowly ripped her shirt to see her chest._

_Anger rose inside me, 'Damn it why won't my body move,' I told myself._

_"I can just imagine digging my teeth into that ivory skin of yours," and then he began feeling her chest, "maybe just one bite,"_

_"NO!" I felt more rage building up and exploding._

_As he was holding her shoulders, he began to put his lips on the front of her neck._

_Something released me from being frozen and ran right behind the vampire and grabbed his face and with all my strength I pulled him off of Bella and threw him to the werewolve._

_Although when I wanted to hold Bella in my arms, Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and took me out of there._

I felt so much rage in me, I wish I was the one who ended that vampire's life, I punched an oak tree and it fell on the ground pulling the roots up with it.

I screamed so loud to release the rage that was left inside me, "BELLA!!"

* * *

Bella:

Days after what happened that night, Jacob kept a closer eye on me, on the weekend I went over to Sam's house to help Emily with a picnic she was putting together.

Charlie had to work over time and couldn't make it,

When I got there, I noticed Jacob and Sam were putting together the pinic tables, when Jacob saw me, he ran up to me and hugged me, "hey Bella,"

"Hi Jacob," I kissed him when he pulled away from our hug, and then we kept kissing each other it was starting to get really passionate.

Sam cleared his throat to get our attention, "excuse me, but Jacob I still need your help with these picnic tables."

We pulled away after we heard Sam.

"Oh Sam you love to spoil other people's fun," Emily came out of the house and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Come on Bella I need a lot of help in the kitchen, feeding six werewolves isn't going to be easy,"

"I'll see you soon Jacob," I kissed him one more time before I followed Emily into the house.

* * *

Jacob:

After Bella went inside the house, I continued helping Sam with the tables.

Although ever since that night when Bella was about to be leech bait to that vampire, I was curious about the two hands she saw, "Sam is it possible to partly transform back into a human without even knowing it,"

"I'm not sure if it's possible Jacob, why?"

"Never mind, I was just wondering,"

* * *

Bella:

I helped Emily put the hot dogs on the grill.

"It's mostly likely that they'll each eat five, remember the bigger they are, the more they eat," Emily told me.

"Does it get exhausting cooking like this everyday for a guy who eats three time then a regular guy."

"Not really, you get use to it,"

Suddenly someone came in without knocking, I turned around and it was girl, maybe a little older then me, but she did not look happy.

"Leah, I'm glad you made," Emily spoke happily.

Leah rolled her eyes,

This is Leah Clearwater, the one who was heart broken when Sam imprinted on Emily, I'm not surprised she would be happy to be here, I decide introduce myself, "hi I'm Bella Swan," I held out my hand for her to shake.

"I know," she turned around and left.

I put my hand down and was a little stunned she did that.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't like reunions,"

I nodded in agreement, but I wasn't sure if it was true.

Suddenly Jacob came in after we had all the hot dogs cooking, "hey there," he leaned over the counter to talk to me.

"Hey yourself," I smiled,

"Hey Emily, do you need any food testing, because I would be happy to volunteer,"

"Oh no you don't, remember the last time you did, you ate half of the food,"

"Well would it be okay, if I steal Bella for a minute."

I looked at Emily and she smiled at me, "sure go ahead,"

Jacob took my hand and we went outside.

We were in the the backyard and everyone was already here, the pack, the Clearwaters and other people I haven't recognized.

I noticed Leah was sitting with her parents, you could easily tell that she did not want to be here, because Sam was here.

But right now I was focusing on Jacob, "I have to be on patrol, so I will be gone for an hour,"

"Really, do you have to go?"

Jacob nodded, "I'm sorry, but I'll make it in time for the campfire, so don't find another werewolf to cuddle up too,"

"That depends if you're late or not," I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around my small waist and since he was like 6'4, he picked me up so I could wrap my arms around his neck and I kissed him.

People behind us began whistling and cheering us on, but we ignored them and kept kissing.

After Jacob let me down he began running into the forest, after he was gone from my sight I heard a howl.

I went back inside to help Emily to finish up cooking dinner for everyone, I was able to save five hot dogs for Jacob when he gets back.

We brought out the food to the picnic tables in the front of the house, we made about fifty hot dogs.

I sat with Embry, Quil, and Quil's grandfather,

"Sorry Jake couldn't make it," Embry told me,

"It's okay, it's only for an hour,"

"Oh my god, Quil stop shoving all of it into your mouth," Quil Sr. shook his with disappoint after seeing his grandson shove an entire hot dog in his mouth,

"Sorry Gramps," he said with a mouth full.

"Honestly, how are you ever going to find yourself a girlfriend?"

"I would use my studly good looks." Quil said after he swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth.

Embry and I laughed while Quil's grandfather kept shaky his head, "If you do find a girlfriend, I can imagine she'll be like Bella."

My cheeks turned red.

"Well if things don't work out between you and Jacob, give me a call." Quil smirked.

I rolled my eyes and pretended I wasn't listening.

"You're an idiot," Embry told him.

After dinner, the guys were playing football, I noticed Leah was sitting by herself, I sat next to her, keeping a good space between us, "hey" I greeted her.

"Hey," well at least we're getting somewhere.

I wanted to choose my words carefully, we noticed the pack was wrestling hard for the football, but the way they were fighting for it, I kind of felt sorry the football, because it easily got flatten thanks to Paul.

"Hey Sam we need a new football,"

"Sorry guys but that was my last one,"

"No problem," Quil came up in front of me, "Hey Bella would you like to help us with something,"

I didn't know what he was talking about, "help with what,"

"We need a football,"

I raised eyebrows, "so what do you want me to do?"

Quil had a smirk on his face, "like I said, we need a football," he picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

"Whoa...whoa what are you doing," my voice was shakey.

"Alright guys, time for the kick-off"

I knew Quil loves to joke around with me, but he was going a little too far, "Quil put me down," I demanded as I was kicking my feet.

"Embry go for the long pass," Quil shouted to Embry who was on the other side of their playing field.

Quil took me off his shoulder, and was getting ready to throw me, "Quil I'm serious,"

"Get ready,"

Suddenly I was thrown into the air, I screamed really loud when I was thrown over Jared and Paul, I closed my eyes because I was terrified.

But thankfully Jacob jumped into air and caught me, when he landed on the ground, my heart was still racing.

"Come on guys, I'm gone for an hour, and you turn Bella into a football." Jacob set me down on the ground.

I smiled at him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're back,"

He smiled at me, "me too," and then he kissed my forehead.

I turn to glare at Quil, but he was being tackled by the rest of the pack, we were even now.

Jacob and I went inside the house, I took out the hot dogs I saved for him, "you have no idea how hard it was to keep these away for the other guys."

"Thanks Bella, I'm starving."

We sat at the kitchen table, "So found any vampires lately," I asked.

Jacob swallowed the food in his mouth before he spoke, "nope, and I don't expect seeing a vampire anytime soon."

After he finished, Jacob helped me clean up the dishes, and then we joined everybody outside.

We sat around the large campfire, I sat in front of Jacob as he wrapped his arms around me, I enjoyed his body warmth more then the campfire's warmth.

We watched the sunset, when the day turned twilight, I couldn't help myself but I wanted to kiss Jacob. While everybody was talking, Jacob and I were making out away from the campfire, "You're friends must be upset that I'm stealing all your attention."

"I don't mind," He continued kissing me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I'm sure...would you like to go for a ride with me?" Jacob asked.

"Okay,"

**

* * *

**

To be Continued, what will happen next ha...ha...ha... Please Read and Review.


	17. Ch17 Please Don't

****

I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me

**By Dlynn**

**Sorry I took so long, I'm getting really bad writer blocks, I have finals, and I'm having caffeine crashes so it's really hard to stay awake. I would really like if you guys could through some ideas my way, it would really help because I don't want to give up on this story.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 17-Please Don't

Edward:

After a few days by myself, I got myself back together, I went to go talk to Alice.

"It's good to see you again Edward," she smiled.

"I love Bella too much to stay away from her," I told her.

"I know it's hard Edward, but you're doing this for her,"

"It's just when I saw Bella with that vampire, I suddenly realized why my body froze, it's because if someone took Bella away from me, I don't know how I could survive."

"Edward, what if we go back to Forks?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, could you see her in any of your visions lately?"

"No, for some reason I can't anymore,"

"She was with that werewolve, maybe that's why," I began to tightened my fists, just thinking of Bella hanging out with a mutt made me sick.

"I'll talk to Carlisle and ask him if we can go back to Forks,"

"Thanks Alice,"

* * *

Bella:

Jacob drove me to the place where we look at the stars, we got out and sat in the back of my truck.

I rested my head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around me.

"So...there's a dance on Friday at my high school and I know you hate dances but Embry and Quil are dragging me there, and I don't want to suffer alone."

"hmmm...I don't know, it sounds like I don't have a choice, I don't want my protector die from bordom."

"Should I count that as a yes?" Jacob asked me.

"Well I don't want Jenny being all over you also, so I'll go to keep an eye on you."

"You know I don't like Jenny,"

"Just in case, making sure you don't imprint on her or anything else."

Jacob shivered just thinking about it, "you're the only girl for me," he kissed me.

I let Jacob lie on top of me, he was resting on his elbows so he wouldn't squish me with his weight.

Jacob folded up my jacket and put it underneath my head to make feel comfortable, "Jacob," I moaned.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm not afraid,"

He pulled away to look at me, "are you sure?"

I nodded.

Jacob reached into his jeans and pulled out a condom and rested it next to me.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, our lips found each other again.

My heart was pounding, Jacob's body warmth was too much for me with my clothes on.

Jacob was pushing my body with his up and down, "I don't want to hurt you Bella,"

"I thought it was suppose to hurt,"

"Bella..."

"It's okay,"

Jacob began unbuttoning my blouse, he saw my blue bra and was amazed by my figure.

He began kissing my stomach as I was running my fingers through his hair, Jacob's warm lips touching my stomach felt so magical.

I sighed heavily as Jacob started unbuttoning my jeans, I smiled when Jacob began to pull my pants down.

All of a sudden, a voice was screaming in my head, _"BELLA STOP DON'T DO IT,"_

My chest rose up and I was gasping for air, Jacob stop what he was doing and looked at me, "Bella what's wrong?"

I tried to get control of my breathing but I couldn't, "Edward...he's in my head."

I tremble as I put my head in my hands, _"PLEASE DON'T MIX WITH THAT MUTT, HE'S NOT WORTH YOUR TIME,"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD," I sceamed, finally Edward's voice was gone, I was relieved but his voice ripped me apart.

I began to sob, Jacob held me in his arms, "Bella?"

"I'm sorry, but he won't let me,"

"Let you do what?"

"Be more closer with to you,"

"He can't do that to you,"

I wiped my tears away and looked up at Jacob, "I want to go home," I said sadly.

Jacob nodded and offered to drive me home.

As he was driving Jacob noticed I was holding myself together, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close.

I did my best not to cry anymore that night.

* * *

Jacob:

_'Bella, I'm sorry he's torturing you,'_ I told myself, I pulled up into Bella's driveway and got out at the same time Bella did.

I walked around the truck and held her in my arms again, "If you decide you don't want to go to the dance, I'll understand,"

Bella was quiet for a while, but she looked up at me, "no, I want to go with you Jacob,"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "thank you,"

"you'll call me tomorrow," she asked.

"Abosolutly," before I transformed into a werewolve I turned around to look at Bella, "by the way, the dance is formal,"

I quickly changed into a werewolf and left, but I heard Bella shouted as I left, "WHAT!"

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	18. Ch18 You're Everything

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**I'm really sorry it took so long time, but I had exams and my internet connection is terrible, also I'm still having writer blocks. Here's a long chapter for you guys.**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 18-You're Everything

Edward:

Alice came back from talking to Carlisle, "he agrees Edward."

I sighed with relief, "thank you Alice."

"We better get ready to move back," Alice took out her cell phone to call the others. As she was doing this I realizied I was going back to Bella, I couldn't contain my happiness, I felt more closer with her now.

* * *

Bella:

Friday was crazy, Charlie couldn't stop jumping for joy that I was going to a dance with Jacob. I was getting ready in my room, I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a white strapless dress with a black bow around my waist, **(Picture of the dress on my profile).** Suddenly I heard the door bell, of course Charlie quickly answered it.

When I came down stairs I saw Jacob standing by the front door, I smiled when he noticed me. "Wow, Bella you look beautiful," he grinned.

"So do you,"

Jacob drove us to the dance in the Rabbit.

"You look different with a shirt on,"

"I know, when I looked at myself in the mirror I bearly recognized myself."

The dance was at the community center outside of the La Push territory, I noticed Jacob looked a little uneasy as we got out of his car. I took his hand and squeezed it, Jacob kissed my forehead before we walked in. The dance was beautifully decorated with streamers and balloons,we found Quil and Embry with their dates by the DJ. I was surprized, mostly I never like going to dances, but I'm really glad that Jacob asked me, because I was having a great time with him.

* * *

Edward:

As soon as we were all packed, I quickly hopped into my Volvo drove back to Forks. I drove down Bella's neighborhood, I parked a houses away from Bella's place, because I noticed Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway.

I sneaked into Bella's bedroom window, she wasn't there, I scanned her room to see if I can follow her scent. I was able to pick up her scent, but her room smelled terrible, someone else was here. Suddenly I recognized the awful scent, it belong to a werewolf and I believed it would be Jacob Black.

Both of my fists tightened quickly, I remembered last year when Mike, Eric and Tyler asked Bella out to the dance, it made me filled with jealous rage. All of a sudden I heard Charle was coming upstairs, I began listening to his thoughts:

_"I'm so glad Bella is happy,"_

_"She is way better off with Jacob,"_

_"I hope that Cullen kid never comes back,"_

_"EDWARD," _This time I heard Alice's voice screaming my head, she must be close by:

_"EDWARD, I hope you can hear me, I just recieved a terrible vision, it's Bella, she's in danger, Victoria's army is going to attack the dance where Bella is at. Please hurry, Bella is going to die." _I was in shock for a second, I quickly picked up Bella's scent and followed it to where she's at. As I was running, I was thinking when every second that goes by, Bella was more in danger.

* * *

Bella:

There wasn't much of an air-condition in the gym so Jacob and I stayed close by the door that was opened. I really enjoyed it when Jacob held me close to him.

Soon the music became soft, after a few seconds I remembered what the song was "Everything" by Lifehouse. **(I recommend you listen to it)**.

"I love this song," I told him.

"If you love it, then it's one of my favorites too," Jacob smiled.

"You're being too modest," I laughed.

"As long as it gets your attention." I couldn't help but blush, I tried to hide my red face in his chest but Jacob picked up my chin and looked into my eyes, "You are too beautiful, everytime I see your angel face I just want kiss you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I teased him.

Jacob put a strand of my hair behind my ear and continued looking at me inches away from my face. My breathing became heavy and Jacob's breathing became heavy also. He didn't speak for around thirty seconds, "you left me speechless."

"I guess I have a power over you, like you have over me," I said while running my fingers through his hair.

"Tell me what power I have over you?" he asked with interest.

I smiled at him still keeping eye contact with him, "your warmth, your kindness, almost everything about you has a power over me."

"What about my incredible good looks," he asked.

"Hmmm...I would say that would be second on the list," I told him.

"What's top on the list then?"

"Your lips,"

I made Jacob blush really fast, "you like my lips?" I nodded. "Well then, I guess I kept you waiting too long," Jacob began to lean in to kiss me.

As I closed my eyes, I heard Edward's voice _"please don't"_ last time his voice shouted at me, now this time it sounded like he was pleading in a whisper. Although after I heard Edward's voice I was startled, my body shook.

Jacob stopped and then retreated back a few inches and looked at me with concern, but I could tell by his expression, he knew I heard Edward's voice in my head, "it was him again wasn't in," his voice sounded disappointing.

I sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry." At this moment we stopped dancing, instead we just stood there looking away from each other. I felt ashamed for what I was doing to Jacob, he didn't deserve this.

"Bella..." I looked up at him, when Jacob said my name, "It doesn't mean I won't give up on you." I was surprized what he just said. "Can we try again?" he asked gently while pushing my hair back over my shoulder.

I continued to look up at him and then I heard Edward's voice again, _"say no Bella, please."_ I smiled at Jacob and then I wrapped my arms around his neck, "absolutely."

Jacob quickly sighed with relief, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jacob," after I saw Jacob closed his eyes, I closed eyes too, we both leaned in and when our lips touched, I heard the climax of the Lifehouse song started to play. This moment felt so magical, my feet weren't touching the ground anymore, tears of happiness began pouring out of my eyes.

As Jacob and I were kissing, I couldn't help but feel someone was watching us outside in the dark.

* * *

Edward:

I was almost there, I picked up the scent of the other vampires, and I was able to beat them to get to Bella. I found the building where her scent was, when I got there, I instantly saw Bella and...Jacob...together.

"I'm sorry," Bella was apologizing to Jacob, I listened to their conversation closely.

Suddenly I saw Jacob glaring at me, he knew I was watching them, and then I heard his thoughts: _'I'm sick and tired of you ruining Bella's life, you're out of her life now, so why don't you keep it that way.'_ "Bella..." Jacob looked back at her sad face as she was looking up at him, "It doesn't mean I won't give up on you." I was stunned frozen, I wanted to stop them but my body wouldn't budge. "Can we try again?" he asked her.

As I watched her, I kept watching Bella, _"say no Bella, please,"_ I repeated to myself.

I could tell by Bella's expression that she was thinking about me, but she smiled at Jacob and said something that tore me apart on the inside, "absolutely." Bella's arms were wrapped around Jacob's neck, she looked so happy with that werewolve.

"I love you Bella," said the mutt.

"I love you too Jacob," Bella's voice was sweet, but the words she said felt like taking a bullet for no reason. As soon as Bella closed her eyes, Jacob turned his head to look at me again and gave me a silent smirk. I clutched my fists together, as Jacob turned back to Bella and kissed her so passionalitly.

All of a sudden, I sensed the vampire army were here, I was distracted by Bella and Jacob, I wasn't paying attention, "oh no BELLA!"

* * *

Bella:

Jacob held me gently in his big arms, suddenly we were pulled away by Embry and Quil, I could tell by their face expression they had terror.

"Can you smell that," Embry asked quietly.

Jacob nodded, he looked outside and pointed into the darkness. I couldn't see what was out there, but Jacob held me close, I gripped his shirt tightly, hoping I wasn't going to be taken away from Jacob like Laurent did at the rave party. I did my best not to get over emotional, but Jacob began massaging my back, "It's going to be okay Bells." I nodded and did my best to try to relax.

"What the hell is he doing here," Quil asked Jacob. He looked at Quil like he knew the answer but didn't want to tell him, because I was there.

"Quil, go alert the pack and come back. Embry, stay close by me," Jacob gave Quil and Embry orders so fast that it made my heart began pounding. I waited for Jacob to tell me what to do, "Bella," he said so tenderly.

"Yes," my voice was a little shaky.

"Stay with _me_," it sounded more like a question than an order, but I nodded and he smiled at me.

Quil quickly ran outside and then all the lights in the dance went out. A lot of people began screaming and started running for the door, Jacob pulled me to the side so I wouldn't get trampled, while Embry stood close to us.

"They're getting close," Embry told Jacob.

"How many?" Jacob asked.

"maybe four or five, do you think the pack will make it in time?"

"It depends if Quil makes it through them, but they're only after Bella." Jacob held me tightly as I continuly gripping his shirt, I felt I was going into shock, I closed my eyes and buried my head into Jacob's chest. I didn't want to see a flawless pale face with pircing gold eyes looking at me in the dark. I could tell Jacob noticed my heavy breathing, he his hand was on the back of my head and he leaned in close to my ear, "I promise they won't hurt you Bella, these new age vampires can't stand up to a werewolve, they're going to be out numbered."

I nodded, but I couldn't say anything, I was speechless, my throat was dry.

A few seconds it started to get quiet, and then all of a sudden, I heard a musical voice in the darkness, "_Bella..._" Jacob his arm around my waist tightly, "get ready," he told Embry. He nodded and stood in front of me and Jacob, and then I heard the windows shattered, "NOW." Jacob threw me over his shoulder so he would carry me on his back, and then he started running.

As Jacob was running swiftly through the woods, I saw Embry on the right side, but on the other side was a dark figure getting closer to us, I wanted to close my eyes, but they were wide open in terror. Suddenly the dark figure leaped into the air to get me, I screamed as I the vampire reached for me, but Embry tackled the dark figure while transforming into a werewolve.

Embry tackled the vampire to ground, and I lost sight of him in the darkness. My head started to become dizzy, with all this running, "Bella are you okay?" Jacob asked me. I moaned a little, but I couldn't get a word out, I rested my head on Jacob's back and closed my eyes, "hang in there Bella."

I fell unconsious for a little bit, but I quickly woke up when I noticed Jacob was about to hit the ground, but he quickly flipped me around and wrapped his arms around me and fell on his back as he held me to his chest. I slowly got up and noticed I wasn't hurt at all.

"Damn it," Jacob struggle to get up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him while checking to see any scars, I noticed I large cut on the back of Jacob's leg.

"I'll be okay," He grunted, "what about you?" I nodded to him while he took my face into his hand, he looked at me like he almost lost me back there. Suddenly he was on alert again and he sighed, "such a shame, I really like this shirt, stay behind me Bella." I quickly went around him and then Jacob transformed, his clothes shreded into pieces and then he howled to the sky, it sounded like he was ready to battle.

There was a small cold breeze going throungh the the forest and then four vampires emerged around us, my heart just stopped beating after seeing them. I could tell Jacob was frusterated.

"We need her alive," said the vampire who was in front of Jacob.

"Why bother?" the one behind me asked.

"Because Victoria told us to bring the human girl to her,"

"But her body," I saw the male vampire looking at me up and down, "her blood, I would love to see what's underneath that dress," he took a step toward me.

"Get a hold of yourself Jason," the leader shouted.

Jacob's body shook with anger, his black eyes looked at Jason, the one behind me, but he didn't attack, I thought Jacob was about to lose it.

The vampires began closing in on us, I wasn't sure if I got close to Jacob he might attack me, but I took my chances and got close to him as much as I could.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," Jason snapped, his eyes turned bloody red and leaped after me. Jacob quickly got in between us and grabbed a hold of the vampire's leg and fling him away into the trees. Two of the vampires came at Jacob, as they were attacking him I noticed the leader came up behind me.

I was in shock, I wished I didn't look into his golden eyes, I felt I was going into a trance. There was no strength in my feet, the vampire moved closer to me, I thought I was going to faint, but the vampire wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him...very tightly.

He was holding me too tightly, I was having trouble breathing, a few whimper sounds escaped my mouth I was about to say Jacob's name, but the vampire placed a finger over my lips, "shhh...it will soon be over," his voice was soothing and I slowly faded into his cold arms, my last thought before I past out was thinking about Jacob, _"Jacob, I love you, please don't die now."_

* * *

Jacob:

_"Damn it, why four," _I looked around and the Vampires were closing in on us, the one behind Bella and I was more unstable then rest of them. Bella moved closer to me. 'Hey guys where are you!" I shouted at the pack.

_'Hang in there Jacob we're coming,'_ Sam assured me.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," the vampire snapped and went for Bella, but I grabbed his leg and threw as far as I could. Suddenly two of the vampire's leaped on top of me and began digging their teeth into me. I did my best to keep their teeth out of my skin, although the way they were holding me was like they were trying to distract me.

I quickly tried to look for Bella, but I saw her in the arms of the leader. Her face looked like she was in a trance, and she past out. I howled with fury, my chest felt like it was about to explode, _"BELLA!!"_

* * *

Edward:

As soon as the lights and music went off at the dance, I went to call Emmett and Alice for help.

When I got back to the dance, Bella was already gone, I began to follow her scent, as I was reading the other vampires's thoughts, I knew Jacob was taking Bella into a trap, I needed to get her.

I caught up with them, Bella looked over her shoulder and saw me, she was terrified, I went to reach for her, but she screamed and then the mutt next to Jacob came at me and knocked me to the ground.

I quickly read his mind, it was Embry, "Embry it's me Edward Cullen, Bella is in danger if Jacob takes her that way."

_"Why should I listen to a bloodsucker?" _Embry shouted in his head.

"BECAUSE I LOVE BELLA SWAN AND I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE," I shouted back at him

_"We don't need your help,"_

"Yes you do,"

_"NO we don't, now stay out of our way," _Embry left so I decided to catch up with Emmett and Alice.

When I caught up with them, we went to catch up with Jacob and Bella.

_"Edward I had a vision of Bella, one of the vampires already have her and she past out."_ After Alice told me, I ran ahead to save Bella.

I was much faster than the others, when I made I saw one of the vampires carrying her away.

I went after him, I knew he was taking Bella to Victoria. After about five miles I cut him off.

"Let her go and I won't kill you." I said calmly.

"Ha...no way, now stay out of my way,"

I ran up to him, and wrapped my hand around his neck, I began squeezing. Bella was still unconscious and the vampire was still hanging on to her. He lost his grip on Bella and I caught her, and then I snapped the vampire's head of instantly. It wasn't that hard to kill that vampire.

Bella was still past out, I gently carried her away, _"thank god she's still alive."_ I gracefully leaped on to a high tree branch still holding on to her. It was impossible to take my eyes off of her, I missed her so much. I felt her cheek with my fingertips but she shivered at my touch.

Her scent still smell amazing, but I could also smell that mutt all over her, I did my best not be grossed out. I had a feeling when she wakes up she'll probably be mad at me. I want to be with her, but I'm still not sure about turning her into a vampire, although I won't have enough time, because I'm losing her to Jacob. I should have told her that I was going after Victoria, but I didn't want her to worry about me, _"way to go idiot,"_ I told myself.

I did think if I did leave for good that it would be for the best her, but it wouldn't work out for me, because I've been slowly suffering inside, and now I see Bella with Jacob, at least it's not Mike.

Bella gave a little moan, she was starting to wake up.

* * *

Bella:

I began waking up, I felt two cold arms holding me, I wished Jacob was holding me right now, I wanted to feel his warmth. My eyes were still closed, I kept them that way. "You're finally awake," that voice it can't be. I began to struggle, but of course his arms were holding me tight. My eyes opened a little and I saw I was high in a tree. I screamed a little, but the cold pale arms held me close to his chest. "It's okay Bella you're safe."

Why did it have to be Edward? I kept my eyes closed, I couldn't look at his beautiful face it would tear me apart again, "Let me go," I told him.

"If I did you would fall about fifthteen feet," he laughed a little, but I wasn't in the mood. "Why won't you look at me?" Edward asked. I felt his hand stroaking my face.

"I don't want to look at you," my voice sounded angry. I heard him sighed, but I felt him bringing my face up to his.

"You know I can make you open them." I shook my head, but I felt his lips gently touching my eyelids, and then he slowly moved down to my mouth. I wouldn't give in, no way, not after the way he left me months ago. I turned my head away, Edward continued stroaking my hair, "how can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, but how can you come back and expect me to welcome you back with open arms." Edward was silent, "Please just put me down,"

"Bella, please hear me out." I remained quiet, "the reason why I left was because I was going after Victoria,"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry, I'd rather have you be mad at me than be worried every day thinking if I might have been killed."

"You really hurt me," I told him.

"I'm sorry,"

"It still doesn't mean I'm going to be with you,"I snapped at him. Edward was confused. "I'm with Jacob now, and I...really like him," I found it really difficult to tell Edward that I love Jacob.

"Alright then, I'll win you back, may the best man win." Suddenly I heard Jacob's voice, Edward swiftly jumped off the tree branch and set me down on the ground, I finally opened my eyes, but I did my best to look away from Edward. He was behind me and he leaned and whispered into my ear, "I'm not giving up on you."

I was defeated I turned around and looked at him, Edward was still beautiful the last time I saw him, "You're not making this easy."

His smile was perfect, "You're werewolve boyfriend is coming, I'll see you later." Edward disappeared.

Jacob emerged from the bushes, "BELLA..." I turned around and saw Jacob, I ran to him and through my arms around his neck. It was impossible to control my tears, it couldn't stop crying and I didn't know why I was crying. "I thought I lost you Bella," Jacob was breathing heavily.

I shook my head, "you didn't," I was so afraid to let go of him right now. I kissed the side of his neck and continued crying.

"Bella why are you crying?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't sad, I was relieved. Was it because Jacob wasn't killed or was it because Edward finally came back.

* * *

**I owe you guys a long chapter, I'll try to update really soon, but it's so hard to type these stories lately.**


	19. Ch19 Marrying Mike or Eric

**I Want You To Wake Up Next To Me**

**By Dlynn**

**P.S. I don't own the twilight series, Stephenie Meyer owns the series because she does a great job on the series.**

Chapter 19-Marrying Mike or Eric

Bella:

Jacob carried me to his house but I insited that I'd walk, because he looked too beat up with so many cuts on his body. "I'll be find Bella, don't worry about me," he grunted.

When we got to his house, we found out that Billy was gone. Jacob flicked on the living room light and went into the kitchen, "What about your car?" I asked.

"Embry's going to pick it up,"

"Jacob about the cuts-"

"I told you Bella, I heal much faster, please stop worrying Bella," he cut me off.

"It's very hard to,"

"Why?"

I was suprised that he said that, I followed him into the kitchen, Jacob was trying to clean his cuts, I took the wet washcloth and helped him, "Because I don't know what will happen if I lost you, it would feel like I lost part of myself."

When I looked up to see his face, I noticed he smiled and mouthed out two words, "thank you."

While cleaning up the cuts, I was debating with myself if I should tell Jacob that I saw Edward, "Jacob?"

"Yes Bells?"

"I know what I'm about to tell you will make you upset, but I don't want to keep secrets from you,"

"It's Edward, isn't it?" I looked up at him suprised, but I nodded, "I don't want to keep secrets from you either, I saw him while we were dancing, he was watching us and I was glad that we kissed in front of him, Bella."

I didn't say anything, I put the washcloth in sink and left the kitchen.

Jacob followed me, I sat on the couch and Jacob kneeled in front of me, "I don't want to lose you Bella, to that...that blood-"

"Don't say that," I interfered, I'm tired of there nicknames the werewolves and vampires gave eachother.

"Sorry, I can't lose you to him,"

"But what if I lose you to some other girl,"

Jacob sighed with frustration and got up, "So if I imprinted on another girl then you be with Edward," he left the living room and retreated into the bathroom.

"I didn't say that Jacob."

"It sounded like it," he shouted through the door.

"If you did imprint on another girl, you would probably want me to never marry anyone," Jacob didn't respond, "fine then, I could find someone better than Edward, how about Eric or _Mike_?"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Jacob came out with a towel around his waist, "You wouldn't dare," he wasn't angry, more like really worried.

"Maybe," I folded my arms across my chest, but Jacob pulled me into his arms and kissed me firecly. When we pulled away I rested my forehead on his.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

"I care too much about you to let you go."

"I don't want to see you suffer, but that Blood..._vampire_ is making it difficult."

"I know,"

"Oh and by the way Bella, you smell kind of bad." I saw him wrinkling his nose.

"Sorry, I better get home and take a shower,"

"You can take one here,"

I raised my eyebrows, "you don't mind,"

"No, I don't mind," he smiled.

"you're such a-"

"concern boyfriend who doesn't want any unwelcome vampires looking inside the bathroom window watching you take a shower,"

"good point, I'll take one after you,"

After Jacob closed the door, I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Jacob:

After I finished taking a shower, I came out with a towel wrapped around my waist. I found Bella sitting on the couch in the living room, "you can go in now."

"I hope you saved me enough hot water," she laughed as she got up.

"I left you plenty." When Bella looked up at me she quickly looked away and blushed, "What's wrong?" She took a quick glance at me wearing just a towel. "I thought you were comfortable with me being half naked around you."

"Well most of the time," she said quietly.

"I'll go put pants on," I walked in my room and pulled on a pair cut sweats, and then I pulled out a t-shirt and shorts for Bella to wear, as I was looking through my closet, I noticed the present I made for Bella was lying on my bed. I picked it up and examined the wrapping paper covering the small box.

All of a sudden Bella shrieked, I quickly slipped the gift into my pocket and ran to see what was the matter. When I got in front of the bathroom door, Bella came shooting out in a towel and fell into my arms, "Bella, what's the matter?"

Her eyes were wide open while heavy breathing, "I saw a figure looking through the window."

"It will be alright, just go wait in my room and I'll take care of the little pervert outside."

Bella nodded and headed towards my room, and then I went outside. I didn't pick up any vampires, but I found Quil and Embry hanging on the side of my house near the bathroom window. I started to get mad, "what the hell are you two guys doing," I shouted.

Embry froze in terror and Quil was putting his hands up for self defense, "hey Jacob, we were just looking for you."

"You could of just called,"

"Well that wouldn't be any fun after what we saw," Quil elbowed Embry in the ribs.

I began tightening my fists get ready to pound the crap out of Quil and Embry until they turn into werewolve soup.

Suddenly, my bedroom window opened and Bella peaked her head out, "Hey what's going on Jacob?" she asked.

We all blushed after seeing Bella only wearing a towel. "We're sorry for disturbing you two," Quil smirked at me.

Bella face turned completly red and closed the window quickly.

"What do you guys need?" I asked them.

"We just wanted to know if you're okay, because you got beat up pretty hard," said Embry.

"I'm fine,"

"Well we better get going and leave these two only," Quil laughed and left with Embry following him.

I went back inside the house and saw Bella still sitting on my bed, "sorry about that Bella."

"I thought you were supposed to be the concern boyfriend who won't let anyone look through the bathroom window,"

"I only said unwelcome vampires, I didn't say curious werewolves,"

"Are you taking their side," she put her hands on her hips demanding for an answer.

"Well Bella they are my pack brother." She playfully slapped me on the shoulder, "but...I would still pound on them if they saw anything."

Bella smiled and then wrapped her arms around my neck, "I believe you would."

I picked her up and lock lips with her. Her small wet body against my burning skin made my heart pounded crazy. My legs were about to lose strength, some how I found my way to my bed. I gently laid Bella down and carefully got on top of her. When she looked up at me, I felt I was in a trance by her beautiful chocolate eyes. I held her tight up against me.

"Jacob?" she moaned, "something's poking me." I saw her pointing at my pocket.

* * *

Bella:

While we were making out on his bed, I felt something poking me in Jacob's pocket. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped gift. "It's for you," he placed it in my hand.

We both sat up Jacob's bed. I looked at it for a few seconds before I unwrapped it, after the wrapping paper was off I opened the white box and I saw a beautiful necklace, a small wooden carving of a wolve howling at the moon that was hanging on a silver chain. It was so beautiful, perfectly carved and so professional, it left me speechless.

"It took me a while to make, it's hard carving tiny things with large hands."

"It...beautiful."

Jacob smiled and took it gently from my hand, "may I?"

I turned my torso and picked all my hair up so he can put it on.

* * *

Jacob:

As Bella turned her back while picking up all her hair, I saw her beautiful neck and it gave away her amazing scent. I slowly put on the necklace around Bella's neck. After I was done, I rested my hands on her bare shoulers. I noticed her reaction to my touch, she was more calm and relaxed. as Bella gently touched the wooden carving with her fingers.

"Thank you Jacob I love it," Bella said soothingly, as she gently touched the wooden carving with her fingers.

"You're welcome," I whispered in her ear, I began to have trouble to control my urge for Bella, I caved in. I wrapped my arm around her small waist and pulled her close to me. The towel still wrapped around her was driving me insane. I fell back on the bed with Bella on top of me.

As Bella was looking at me I noticed the necklace was hanging on her neck, swinging back and forth. She kissed me on the mouth, and then moved to my jaw line. I began gripping the towel that was wrapped around Bella, I wanted to rip it off but I couldn't go any further.

Suddenly the phone rang in the kitchen, I sighed heavily. Bella fell on my side and looked at me with a crook smile. "I'll be right back," I kissed Bella on the lips and went to go answer it. I quickly glanced back to see her lying on my bed looking up at my bedroom celling. After the third ring I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hi is this the Black residence?"_

"Uh...yes it is, whose calling?"

_"Oh I was wondering if I could speak to Bella, her dad gave me your number."_

"Alright...hang on for a moment," I set the phone down on the kitchen counter, "Bella, it's for you."

She walked in the kitchen, I noticed she was wearing one of my t-shirts, "Is it Charlie?" she asked.

"No it's one of your friends,"

Bella had a confused look on her face, but shrugged and grabbed the phone off the counter.

* * *

Bella:

I picked up the phone and answered it, "hello?"

_"Hi Bella, I hope you remembered me."_

I shook for a moment, it was Alice, I was speechless, but I quickly had to get it together, "y-yes I do," I studdard.

_"Great, I guess you found out that we came back, anyway even though you're dating Jacob, it doesn't mean we still can't see each other."_

I didn't speak.

_"I'll take that as a yes, well I better get going, ta ta Bella" _Alice hanged up and I was stunned.

Jacob looked at me confused, "Something wrong."

I pulled myself together, "Everything's okay, well..."

"Who was it on the phone?"

"Alice,"

"The parasite!"

"Jacob,"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little upset that a vampire knows my phone number now."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him, "Don't let them get to you."

Jacob sighed and began running his fingers through my hair, "I'll do my best."

* * *

**I'm going through a writer's block right now, if you have a few ideas, let me know.**


End file.
